Ame No Uta
by nise-kun
Summary: Apa yang membuatmu jadi istimewa? Orang kaya? Orang pintar? Penguasa sekolah? Atau seorang siswa yang di bully? Kau tidak akan menyadarinya, sampai suatu saat orang tersebut menghilang dari hadapanmu All seme x Naruto, Mpreg, bully, romance, hurt/comfort, angst R
1. Chapter 1

Naruto tersenyum kecut pada lelaki didepannya. Ia memandang canggung menatapnya. Pria didepannya yang menatapnya tajam tanpa bergeming hanya melemparkan tatapan sinis padanya.

"Kau..." Ia menatap Naruto. Lekat. Lalu tersenyum keji. "Bersiaplah untuk besok..." Katanya lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang dengan tubuh yang bergetar dan air mata.

**Ame No Uta**

**.**

**Pair:**

**All seme x Naruto**

**Final Pair:**

**? X Naruto**

**.**

**Rating:**

**T+, M**

**.**

**Chapter:**

**1/?**

**.**

**Note: si author kena writerblock untuk cerita yang lain... Maafkanlah... *nyanyi dangdut***

**.**

**ƪ****(****)****ƪ****(****)****ʃ****(****)****ʃ**

**[Sebelumnya...]**

"Sasuke-kun..." Panggil Sakura pada pemuda didepannya yang berjalan acuh tak acuh. "Hey, Sasuke-kun. Nanti malam ada acara, hm?" Sakura berkata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berpose seksual. Jika itu bukan Sasuke, dapat dipastikan sekarang ini dia sudah telanjang bulat dibawah pemuda lain.

"Hn..." Sasuke melirik jadwal di ponselnya. "Tidak ada..." Katanya pelan.

Sakura tersenyum senang, "Temani aku malam ini... Aku rindu padamu..." Katanya sambil memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke meliriknya pelan. Sakura lalu memasukkan jarinya kedalam saku bajunya lalu mengarahkan bungkusan kecil tersebut ke saku blazer Sasuke. "Jangan lupa bawa ini nanti malam." Kata Sakura, lalu mencium bibir Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar. Haah... Ia tau malam ini akan menjadi malam datar seperti biasanya.

"Naruto..." Shikamaru memanggil Naruto. Dengan malasnya ia berjalan mendekati meja Naruto. "Kau tidak lupa kan dengan janjimu?" Shikamaru duduk disebelah Naruto.

Naruto memandangnya takut, "A-anu... Shikamaru-san... Hari ini aku tidak membawa uang. Ayahku tidak memberikanku uang saku untuk hari ini." Naruto berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Shikamaru diam menatap Naruto. Mata kuacinya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Shikamaru berkata lalu bangkit dan menuju pintu keluar. Naruto bernafas lega. "Hm... Temui aku di atap..."

Seketika itu pula tubuh Naruto mengejak dan bergetar. Tubuhnya bergidik ketika mendengar suara pintu tertutup dengan keras.

**[Naruto PoV]**

Aku Naruto. Tepatnya Naruto Uzumaki. Kehidupanku tidak seperti kehidupan anak-anak lain di sekolah Konoha High yang rata-rata orangtuanya adalah pengusaha, paling rendah pekerjaannya pekerja kantoran. Dan aku... Aku tidak mempunyai ayah atau ibu. Bukan... Sebenarnya aku mempunyai ayah. Ayah yang mengadopsiku beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi, apa aku masih harus menyebutnya ayah?

Dia yang kusebut ayah tidak pernah memperhatikanku. Sebenarnya dia terpaksa mengadopsiku, karena ia adalah satu-satunya keluarga dari ayahku. Ibuku bernasib sama sepertiku, orangtuanya meninggal saat ia berusaha dua puluh satu tahun. Beruntung orangtuanya mewarisinya sebuah perusahaan yang kini dikelola oleh ayah tiriku.

Ayah tiriku, Menma, tidak pernah suka kepadaku. Katanya aku mirip ayahku. Ia membenci ayahku. Saat aku tanya mengapa, ia malah memukulku dan memakiku.

Terkadang aku sungguh heran, mengapa aku harus sendirian disini. Tanpa keluarga yang pasti dan hanya menyisakan Menma? Apa aku pendosa dikehidupanku yang lalu?

Bukan. Tapi hanya dia saudara ayah dan ibuku. Dan secara otomatis dialah yang menjadi pemegang hak waris sementara sampai aku dewasa nanti.

Masalah lainnya muncul. Bukan hanya Menma yang memperlakukanku secara tidak adil. Tapi disekolah juga. Harusnya aku tidak menjadi bulan-bulanan anak-anak lain. Sedihnya ketika kamu menyadari apa yang seharusnya kau miliki, tidak bisa didapatkan dan harus diberikan kepada orang lain. Mereka mengatakan aku menipu mereka.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat masih di sekolah dasar, aku selalu berbuat onar, aku membenci mereka karena mereka mengatakan aku bohong, aku bukan orang yang sederajad dengan mereka. Aku marah. Aku tidak bohong. Aku benar. Aku benar makanya aku marah dan selalu egois. Tapi, akhirnya aku menyerah. Semakin aku dewasa, semakin aku mengerti bahwa aku tidak sederajad dengan mereka. Awalnya aku masih melawan mereka, sampai pada saat pertemuan orangtua disekolah. Menma mempermalukanku dan mengatakan bahwa aku hanya anak pungut darinya. Saat itu aku merasa seluruh duniaku runtuh beserta impian dan angan-anganku. Setelahnya beberapa anak mulai mem-bully ku. Dari alasan karena kesal denganku sampai karena alasan 'ingin bermain-main'.

Shikamaru Nara. Ketua geng Konoha High. Selalu peringkat pertama dari 300 siswa kelas dua di sekolah ini. Anak paling jenius. Hanya saja ia sangat malas. Padahal banyak guru merekomendasikannya untuk segera lompat kelas, tapi niatan mereka diurungkan karena melihat Shikamaru yang seperti orang tidak ada harapan.

Dan kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kan mengapa ia mendatangiku dan memintaiku uang padahal ia adalah anak seorang pengusaha?

Simpel, karena ia hanya ingin bermain-main denganku, sama seperti yang lain.

End Naruto PoV

***Naruto Flashback***

Pagi itu Naruto dikejar oleh beberapa anak. Dengan terpaksa ia melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah. Sebenarnya ia tidak jago dibidang olahraga, tetapi apa mau dikata. Kalau dia diam, maka habis dia dikerjai oleh anak-anak tersebut.

"Haaah...! Hhaaahh...! S-sial!" Ucap Naruto yang terus berlari.

"HEI! Dia disana!" Sekelompok murid berlari mengejar Naruto. "Kali ini kau tidak akan bisa lepas!" Kata salah satu anak. Naruto masih terus berlari. Ia mengarah ke lapangan tak terpakai dibelakang sekolah.

'Mati aku! Jalan buntu!' Naruto berkata sambil ngos-ngosan. "Eep!" Naruto terkejut ketika kerahnya ditarik kebelakang.

"Hahaha... Kali ini kami mendapatkanmu..." Kata seorang anak berambut merah bata.

"Apa yang aku lalukan? Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" Naruto berusaha mengulur waktu sambil berpikir untuk melarikan diri. "Bahkan aku tidak mengenalmu!" Katanya lagi. Sungguh apa yang Naruto katakan itu adalah benar. Ia membenci saat orang-orang mengejarnya dengan alasan 'teman kami mengenalmu.'

"Heeh? Siapa bilang aku tidak mengenalmu? Aku mengenalmu dari yang kau tau! Aku membencimu dari dulu!" Kata anak berambut merah tersebut. "Kau tau, beberapa tahun yang lalu kau pernah membuatku malu dihadapan Sakura." Katanya lalu memukul Naruto. Naruto terbatuk. Ia mencoba mengingat semuanya. Tapi nihil.

"Siapa?" Naruto bertanya lagi. "Aku tak pernah mengenalmu!" Katanya sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Aku..." Pemuda berambut merah tersebut memotong perkataannya. "Sasori..." Seketika itu juga tubuh Naruto merinding. Semua reka adegan teringat jelas di benak Naruto. "Anak gendut yang pernah kau permalukan dulu..."

Naruto memandang tanah dibawahnya, "Tidak mungkin..." Kata Naruto lalu menatap Sasori. "S-sasori?" Katanya terbata.

"Ya..." Sasori tersenyum licik. "Bagaimana denganku sekarang, huuh? Aku sudah tampan kan? Aku sudah berubah... Dan sekarang banyak gadis mengejarku..." Katanya. Lalu air mukanya berubah kesal. "Tapi, karena kau Sakura tidak melihatku!"

"Itu bukan salah..." Perkataan Naruto terhenti ketika Sasori memukul wajahnya. "K-Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah minta maaf padamu hari itu... Dan itu hanya kenakalan anak-anak..." Naruto berkata sambil mengelus pipinya. "A-aku mohon maafkan aku." Kata Naruto. Tubuhnya bergetar. Saat Sasori memukulnya, tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan Menma muncul dibenaknya. "Kumohon... Maafkan aku... Hiks..."

Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya aneh dengan sikap Naruto yang mendadak berubah. 'Ada apa dengan anak ini?' Pikir mereka bersamaan. Lalu kemudian Sasori tersenyum licik. "Memaafkanmu, heeh?" Katanya. Naruto mengangguk.

"T-tolong jangan marah lagi..." Naruto berkata. Hidung dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah segar.

Sasori menatap temannya, "_Well_, kalau begitu buka semua pakaianmu..."

Semua mata disitu melotot ke arah Sasori. Beberapa temannya seakan menuntut jawaban, 'Kau gila!'. Sasori hanya tersenyum keji. "Ayo... buka..."

Dengan masih terisak, Naruto perlahan-lahan membuka baju seragamnya yang kotor. Tangannya terbata-bata membuka kemeja atasnya sambil terus berkata, 'maaf...'

Sasori mulai jengah dengan Naruto, "Kau ini, aku bantu sini!" Kata Sasori, terus membuka baju Naruto. Naruto menahan tangan Sasori. Tapi, itu tidak membuat Sasori mengurungkan Niatnya. "Kau!"

SRAKKK...

Baju seragam Naruto sobek. Naruto menutupi bagian dadanya. Nipple merah mudanya terekspos. Semua orang termasuk Sasori menelan air liurnya, lapar menatap tubuh Naruto. Tubuh ramping dengan otot remaja yang samar. Kulit tan eksotis dengan mata biru berairmata memohon.

Tanpa sadar sekelompok anak itu menjilat bibir bawah mereka. Mereka memang kesal dengan Naruto. Sekali-sekali memberikannya pelajaran tak apa kan?

"Kalian... Tahan dia..." Sasori menyeringai lebar. Naruto menatapnya mengiba. "Tak kusangka kau mempunyai tubuh yang begitu menggoda, Naruto..." Kata Sasori di telinga Naruto.

"L-lepaskan aku... Kumohon..." Naruto berkata. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan daging lunak menjilat telinganya. "Uuh..." Naruto mendesah. Ia yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hanya bisa pasrah. Nonton bokep saja tak pernah, bagaimana dengan praktekny langsung? Benar-benar 'baru'.

Perlahan-lahan jilatannya turun menuju nipple Naruto. Naruto bisa merasakan nafasnya tak teratur. Sedikit kenikmatan tercipta saat Sasori menjilat lehernya.

"Hentikan... Lepaskan dia..."

Semua mata menatap arah suara. Mata mereka melotot melihat siapa yang berbicara pada mereka.

Disana...

**Nara Shikamaru berdiri dengan malasnya.**

"Kalian... Mau homoan cari tempat lain. Mengganggu orang lain tidur saja. Dan kalian..." Shikamaru menatap mereka malas. "Manusia jelek seperti itu membuat kalian nafsu?" Shikamaru membuang nafas._ "Merepotkan..." _

Sasori buru-buru melepaskan Naruto. "Cih... Menyebalkan..." Lalu ia kembali menatap Naruto, "Urusan kita belum selesai..." Katanya sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya. "Ayo pergi..." Katanya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru memandang malas ke arah Naruto, "Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat pergi dari sini..." Shikamaru berjalan kembali ke arah gudang kecil, tempat biasa ia tidur.

"A-anu..." Naruto perlahan bangkit dan mengambil sisa potongan bajunya dilantai. "T-terima k-kasih..." Katanya masih dengan sedikit sesegukan.

Shikamaru berhenti. Lalu menatap Naruto, "ahh... Benar juga..." Kata Shikamaru lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Aku tidak menolongmu. Jangan salah sangka." Katanya lalu memijat lehernya. "Aah... Dan kau harus membayar untuk itu... Karena itu termasuk jasa perlindungan. Dan biayanya lima belas ribu yen. Berikan..."

Naruto menatap Shikamaru tidak percaya. Seperti keluar dari mulut singa masuk ke mulut buaya. Ia menatap Shikamaru, "Kau berbohong kan? Bercanda kan?" Katanya.

Shikamaru menatapnya malas. Anak didepannya ini rupanya menaikkan satu tingkat kemarahannya. "Tidak. Aku. Serius. Naruto." Shikamaru berbalik dan berjalan ke arah gudang. "Kau tau resikonya kan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" Shikamaru berkata tanpa menghadap Naruto. "Aku bisa membuat satu sekolah mengincarmu, walaupun itu adalah Iruka." Katanya. Mata Naruto terbelalak. Iruka satu-satunya orang yang perduli terhadapnya. Tiba-tiba pikirannya terasa kusut akan bayangan Iruka yang memukulnya.

"T-tolong jangan..." Katanya. "Jangan lakukan... Aku akan menyicilnya..." Kata Naruto. Shikamaru tak mau ambil pusing dan hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan Naruto.

*END NARUTO FLASHBACK

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke atap sekolah. Atap luas yang hanya beratapkan langit biru seperti manik matanya. Ia mencari sosok Shikamaru. Lalu ia berjalan mendekatinya, perlahan-lahan dan agak takut.

"Lama sekali. Kau terlambat 2 menit." Shikamaru berkata. Mengejutkan Naruto yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"M-maaf... Beberapa anak mengurungku di loker. Untung saja Iru..."

**"Strip..."** Shikamaru berkata. Mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Ia tidak salah dengarkan?

Shikamaru menatapnya tajam, "Kau tidak dengar, heeh?"

"T-tapi..."

"Strip!" Shikamaru menekankan kata-katanya. Mata Naruto tampak berair. Sesakitnya yang lain mem-bully-nya, tapi sakit yang dikarenakan Shikamaru lebih sakit sampai mengenai ulu hatinya. Orang yang dianggapnya pahlawan.

"Atau mau aku paksa?"

Shikamaru bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Naruto. Naruto terduduk di lantai atap. Rasa panas lantai langsung meresap ke kulitnya. Tapi tidak dihiraukannya. Ia lebih takut pada orang yang didepannya ini.

"Jangan..." Naruto hanya bisa berkata seperti itu. Sampai pada tangan Shikamaru mulai melepas kancing bajunya dengan paksa.

**TBC**

Footnote:

Akhir-akhir ini sering banget ngeliat ffn NaruSasu. Pada kemana yang pair SasuNaru?

Seperti ilang ditelan bumi... *heavysigh*

Review please...


	2. Chapter: Biru

Sebelumnya...

**Shikamaru bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Naruto. Naruto terduduk di lantai atap. Rasa panas lantai langsung meresap ke kulitnya. Tapi tidak dihiraukannya. Ia lebih takut pada orang yang didepannya ini.**

**"Jangan..." Naruto hanya bisa berkata seperti itu. Sampai pada tangan Shikamaru mulai melepas kancing bajunya dengan paksa.**

ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐ ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ ┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ

**Ame No Uta**

**.**

**Pair:**

**All seme x Naruto**

**Final Pair:**

**? X Naruto**

**.**

**Rating:**

**T+, M**

**.**

**Chapter:**

**2/?**

**.**

**Note: mweheheh... Typo everywhere ternyata xD... Btw thanks ya buat yg review~ anu kalian... Maksudnya masukan kalian bakalan ditampung.**

**Masalah Naruto yang 'Girly' abis itu... Ehem... Nanti deh dijelasinnya... Secara bertahap... Mwehehehe... Mungkin nanti ada yang berpikir alurnya kecepatan.**

**Sengaja, kok.**

**Biar keren...**

**Mwehehehe**

**Warning:**

**Ada adegan adult stright kata-kata vulgar, yah :'))**

**Setting tempat:**

**Konoha dan Suna**

**ƪ****(****)****ƪ****(****)****ʃ****(****)****ʃ**

**Chapter 1: Biru**

"Uuh!" Naruto bergumam pelan. "S-sakit..." Katanya sambil memejamkan matanya. Shikamaru memandang punggung pemuda didepannya.

"Hhah... Kau itu..." Jeda sebentar lalu menarik nafas. Berat. "Sebenarnya wanita atau pria?" Shikamaru berkata dengan malasnya. Naruto merasa sedikit tersinggung.

"Pria tau." Jawab Naruto sambil sedikit terkekeh. Shikamaru menghela nafas lagi. Lagi-lagi dengan berat. "Haah... Tak ku sangka. Aku kira kau..."

"Mau memperkosamu? No, thanks. Masih normal..." Shikamaru berkata lalu berbenah. "Sudah selesai..." Kata Shikamaru. Lalu ia menutup botol salep untuk memar. Shikamaru menatap Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Kata Naruto bingung sambil membenarkan baju sekolahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan saat mereka memukulmu?" Shikamaru berkata sambil menatap malas ke arah mata Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas. Lalu terkekeh, "Aku hanya lelah dengan semua ini." Di ikuti dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan Naruto. "Aku benar-benar lelah..."

"Tapi, ketika mereka mengejarmu itu kan lebih lelah." Shikamaru berkata sambil memijat lehernya. Sedikit bingung dengan pernyataan ambigu Naruto.

"Bukan di sana yang lelah..." Naruto tersenyum. "Tapi di sini..." Katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah dadanya.

"Diafragma? Kau sakit apa?"

Okay, jawaban itu benar-benar membuat Naruto tertohok dan ingin menonjok manusia yang kelewat pintar didepannya ini. "HATI, Shika! Hati. Bukan diafragma." Naruto membalas dengan sedikit gembungan kecil dipipinya.

Shikamaru terkekeh. "Aku hanya bercanda, Naruto." Katanya lalu melemparkan salep ke arah Naruto. "Dipakai kalau nyerinya terasa lagi."

Naruto mengangguk. "Hum... Shika..." Naruto memanggil Shikamaru. Yang dipanggil menoleh kembali pada Naruto. "Mengapa..."

"Aku menolongmu?" Tebak Shikamaru. Naruto menatapnya heran, seakan-akan berkata 'dia dukun?'

"Aku bukan dukun, Naruto." Shikamaru terkekeh kecil melihat mata Naruto yang membulat tidak penuh karena lebam dibagian pelipisnya. "Berhentilah bertanya-tanya... Karena itu benar-benar merepotkan untuk dijawab."

"Tapi... Aku ingin tau..." Naruto berkata dan menggunakan puppy eyes miliknya.

"Itu tidak berpengaruh padaku. Tch... Haah... Aku yakin kau tidak akan mau tau alasannya, Naruto. Dan berhentilah berharap aku akan memberi tau alasannya." Shikamaru berbalik dan berjalan menuju gudang di atap. "Kau mau ikut?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Kemana?"

Shikamaru menunjuk ke arah pintu gudang. "Ke sini..."

"Ngapain?" Naruto membeo lagi. Shikamaru terlihat agak kesal melihat tingkah jongkok to the max milik Naruto.

"Eeq bareng..." Kata Shikamaru lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto terkekeh.

"Aku ikut..."

**ƪ****(****)****ƪ****(****)****ʃ****(****)****ʃ**

Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kalau bahasa internet sekarang itu reaksinya 'ASDFGHJKL! ALAMAK LUAR BINASA!'. Sampai ia mengecek keluar-masuk seperti kucing mau melahirkan.

"Berhenti melakukan itu dan masuklah. Kau benar-benar membuatku jengah." Shikamaru berkata sambil menggeloyorkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur berukuran Queen.

Naruto melongo. "Sejak kapan ada hotel di sini?" Kata Naruto dengan tampang dongo.

"Tutup pintunya dan masuklah. Aku tidak mau ada orang lain yang mengetahui ini. Benar-benar merepotkan jika ada yang melapor ke guru-guru atau kepala sekolah." Shikamaru berkata sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Jangan-jangan yang di gudang bawah..." Naruto berhenti bertanya karena Shikamaru sudah mengangguk mantap. "Sudah berapa lama?"

"7 tahun yang lalu..."

Okay... Ini sudah berlebihan bagi Naruto. Bagaimana orang didepannya ini yang notabene 'preman sekolah', bisa melakukan semua ini tanpa diketahui selama tujuh tahun? Kemana saja pengawas-pengawas seperti Anko-sensei yang mempunyai mata dewa? Benar-benar ajaib.

Mata Naruto menelusuri ruangan sebesar lima kali lima meter itu. Benar-benar khas kamar anak lelaki. Bedanya kamar ini benar-benar bersih. Entah bagaimana ia membersihkan ini, hanya tuhan dan Shikamaru yang tau. Di satu sisi terlihat poster-poster band. Di satu sisi ia melihat kumpulan foto-foto. Naruto mendekati foto-foto tersebut. Dan matanya menangkap foto Shikamaru ketika masih berumur 6 tahun, Naruto ingat sekali kejadian di foto itu ketika Shikamaru menangis kencang karena kedua orang tuanya datang kesekolah. Naruto terkekeh pelan. Tidak ingin mengganggu acara tidur Shikamaru.

Lalu matanya berlanjut menelusuri beberapa foto disana, saat Shikamaru masih di sekolah menengah. Rambutnya mulai panjang dan disana ia mengikat rambutnya sedikit, seperti buntut kuda. Wajahnya ter-plaster, di bagian hidungnya. Kalau tidak salah ingat saat itu, Shikamaru berkelahi dengan kelas sebelahnya karena wanita. Naruto menghela nafas.

Berlanjut saat jenjang menengah atas. Rambutny mulai diikat, menjulang tinggi. Shikamaru tersenyum tiga jari menatap arah kamera. Plaster ada di pipi kirinya dan tangannya yang diperban. Tiba-tiba Naruto tersadar.

'Siapa yang mengambil foto ini? Shikamaru terlihat sangat berbeda dengan yang di sini. Apa orang itu pacarnya? Orang tuanya? Atau siapa?'

Manik birunya menatap Shikamaru yang tertidur. Ia mendengar suara dengkuran Shikamaru. Melihat Shikamaru yang tertidur, Naruto merasa mengantuk. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi santai yang ada di pojok ruangan.

Pikirannya kembali melayang ke kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Shikamaru tiba-tiba berubah kepadanya. Entah karena alasan apa. Naruto tidak ingin memaksa Shikamaru berkata, karena ia yakin ada alasan mengapa Shikamaru begitu. Lalu matanya perlahan terpejam dan ia terlelap.

Ternyata penelitian mengantuk itu dapat menular ke yang lain benar-benar berlaku untuk saat ini.

**ƪ****(****)****ƪ****(****)****ʃ****(****)****ʃ**

Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir akan bersetubuh kembali dengan wanita di atasnya. Bagi seorang Sasuke, benar-benar pantang melakukan sex dengan orang yang sama. Takut kena Aids, tch... Alasan klasik.

Tubuh indah gadis berambut pink diatasnya meliuk-liuk, seakan menari menikmati musik yang diputar. Yah, benar-benar musik. Desahan mereka berdua.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke nipple wanita didepannya. Sungguh indah bentuk tubuh Sakura. Semuanya seimbang. Hanya saja bukan Sasuke namanya kalau ia tertarik hanya dengan satu wanita.

"Hhmm... Shaasukee... Nggaahh..." Sakura mendesah, tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Dadanya bergerak naik turun, memukul pelan wajah Sasuke yang _menyusu_ didadanya. "Nggahh... Akuu mau keluarr... Aaahh..." Kata Sakura disusul dengan air yang keluar deras dari bagian bawahnya. Dadanya bergerak naik turun, terkadang seperti gerakan patah-patah, masih menikmati _orgasm_-nya. Sasuke masih bergerak-gerak dibawahnya, belum ingin mengeluarkan sperma-nya. Sasuke masih terus menyusu. Bosan dengan posisi begini, akhirnya Sasuke membanting tubuh Sakura, _doggy style_.

"MnggAAAHHH..." Sakura mendesah, berteriak. Seakan-akan semua titik nikmat ditubuhnya ditekan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menggoyangkan pinggulnya cepat. Di ikuti teriakan frustasi Sakura yang kelelahan melayani tiga ronde. "Sas-aaahh... Sasuke..."

Dada Sakura bergerak maju mundur, mengikuti gerakan Sasuke. Salah satu payudara Sakura diremas erat oleh Sasuke. Tak lama berselang, Sasuke menyemburkan sperma miliknya. Banyak, beruntung ia menggunakan kondom. Ia tau Sakura hanya menjadikan dirinya pelampiasan sex seperti yang lain, sama sepertinya. Mereka berdua tidak menginginkan kecelakaan terjadi, apalagi harus menikah diusia seperti ini. _Hell no!_

Sasuke segera bangkit dan melepas pengaman yang masih menempel erat disana. Lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ia mengambil bajunya dan mengenakannya.

"Nggak mandi dulu?" Sakura bertanya masih bermain kecil dengan klitoris-nya. Menikmati sisa-sisa orgasm-nya barusan.

Sasuke menatapnya. "Tidak perlu. Itachi sudah menghubungiku. Aku pergi." Sasuke berkata lalu meraih gagang pintu.

Sakura terkekeh, "hmm... Siapa lagi ya selanjutnya?" Sambil mencari daftar nama di kontak ponselnya.

**ƪ****(****)****ƪ****(****)****ʃ****(****)****ʃ**

"Selamat datang, Naruto." Seorang pria bermasker tampak tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-nii." Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Kakashi yang menuntut tas yang dikenakan Naruto. Mata Kakashi memincing tiba-tiba.

"Mata anda, kenapa?" Tanya Kakashi. Tersisip sedikit kekhawatiran melihat orang yang dirawatnya sejak kecil terluka. "Saya ambilkan salap dulu."

"Tidak perlu, Kakashi-nii. Aku hanya terjatuh." Kata Naruto.

Kakashi hanya menghela nafas berat. 'Terjatuh lagi? Besok apa?'

"Kakashi-nii, jangan dipikirkan. Apa kau sudah membuat makanan? Aku lapar sekali." Naruto berkata di ikuti dengan perutnya yang berbunyi nyaring. Yah, sejak ia bangun tidur, ia tak mendapati Shikamaru disana. Jam juga sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore yang artinya ia tertidur selama enam jam di atap sekolah.

Kakashi mengangguk, "Sudah saya buatkan. Dan, oh... Menma-sama tidak akan pulang selama seminggu karena urusan kantor. Ia berpesan pada saya agar memperhatikan makanan yang anda makan. Ia juga melarang saya untuk membuatkan ramen."

Naruto berkata dengan mata terbelalak, tidak ada ramen adalah siksaan terberat baginya. Kadang tidak habis pikir, Menma terlihat begitu membencinya, tapi disisi lain ia begitu memperhatikan tentang kesehatan dan keperluan Naruto.

"Kita kan bisa membuatnya diam-diam..." Katanya lalu menatap Kakashi. Kakashi menggeleng, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke CCTV diatasnya. Naruto menghela nafas. Tak mungkin Kakashi dikorbankannya untuk ramen.

"Hhah... Ya sudahlah... Aku makan apa yang ada..."

**ƪ****(****)****ƪ****(****)****ʃ****(****)****ʃ**

Suara dentingan garpu dan sendok terdengar dari arah ruang makan. Naruto dengan tidak ikhlas mengunyah sayur-sayuran yang ada di depannya. Ini membuatnya mual.

"Kalau tidak bisa menelannya, lebih baik dimakan dengan sup." Kakashi memberi masukkan.

"Aku tidak suka, Kakashi-nii..." Kata Naruto disela kunyahannya. "Ini membuatku mual." Lanjutnya. Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Jangan seperti itu. Masih baik bisa makan..." Kakashi berkata dibalik maskernya. "Atau mau saya blender makanannya biar bisa ditelan?" Kakashi tersenyum penuh maksud. Naruto sedikit bergidik. Ingatannya kembali pada saat ia berumur enam tahun. Ia tidak pernah menyukai makanan didepannya, sangat membencinya. Ibu dan ayahnya sampai dibuat pusing. Akhirnya Kakashi-lah yang bertindak. Semua jenis sayuran di blender menjadi satu. Tidak perlu dilanjutkan bagaimana rasanya. Yang jelas setelah itu Naruto langsung jatuh sakit.

"Tidak, Kakashi-nii... Makasih..." Jawab Naruto langsung mengunyah semua makanan di piringnya. "Aku selesai. Makasih ya, Kakashi-nii." Naruto berkata dan bergegas masuk ke kamarnya. Kakashi menggeleng pelan.

"Dasar anak itu..."

**ƪ****(****)****ƪ****(****)****ʃ****(****)****ʃ**

**[Suatu bagian di Negara Suna]**

Suatu bangunan berukuran tiga kali tiga terlihat sangat gelap. Terdengar gemercik rantai yang bergesekkan dengan lantai. Tubuh ringkih seseorang bergerak kesana kemari, mencari kebebasan. Sesekali dirinya terkekeh pelan dan mengumpat ke arah pintu.

"Sebentar lagi maha karya akan terjadi. Khehehe...** MWAHAHAHA! LIHAT SAJA KALIAN!" **Orang itu tertawa mengerikan ke arah kamera.

"Lihat saja. Tidak akan ada seorang Uchiha yang akan selamat dari anak itu. Uchiha si pecundang... Persetan dengan Uchiha! Dan Uchiha Fugaku akan segera mati! MWAHAHAHA!

**ƪ****(****)****ƪ****(****)****ʃ****(****)****ʃ**

Kembali ke Konoha...

Tiba-tiba saja suasana Konoha berubah drastis. Angin kencang muncul tiba-tiba dan menerpa semua tubuh yang dilaluinya.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang kemerahan dengan mata biru terdiam dan menyentuh tenguknya.

"Akan ada kejadian buruk yang terjadi dalam waktu dekat..." Katanya sambil menatap langit diatasnya.

ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐ ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ ┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ

Naruto berjalan menusuri jalan setapak menuju ke rumahnya. Tampak ia mengangkat barang begitu banyak.

"Harusnya tadi aku pergi bersama Kakashi-nii saja. Berat sekali belanjaan ini." Katanya sambil membenarkan bungkus plastik yang menurun dari tangannya. "Huuh?" Tiba-tiba saja bulu kuduknya merinding, di ikuti dengan angin yang menghempas tubuhnya.

"Eep!" Katanya sambil menahan plastik yang sudah nyaris jatuh. Bisa ngamuk Kakashi kalau telurnya menjadi bubur dijalanan.

"Aduh! Anginnya kenapa sih?" Katanya kesal.

**TIN TIN!**

Naruto menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Ia terkejut mendapati Menma berada disana. "Otosan?" Naruto berkata tanpa melepas keterkejutannya. Menma menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Dapat dilihat air wajahnya sangat tegang dan tersisip rasa khawatir. Naruto menjadi bingung. Ini bukan Menma yang biasanya.

"Masuk ke dalam cepat. Sebentar lagi mau hujan." Kata Menma sambil membuka pintu depan mobil. Ini aneh! Sungguh aneh.

"Ngapain bengong?! Cepat masuk!" Kata Menma tanpa sedikit marah. Naruto langsung buru-buru masuk ke mobil, keburu nanti ditinggal. Mwehehe...

**ƪ****(****)****ƪ****(****)****ʃ****(****)****ʃ**

Tak ada yang bicara selama di dalam mobil. Tidak Naruto maupun Menma. Naruto sedikit terusik dengan keadaan ini.

"Otosan sudah pulang? Kata Kakashi-nii baru pulang seminggu lagi." Kata Naruto sambil berdoa. Semoga pertanyaannya tidak mengenai bagian sensitif ayahnya. Menma masih terus fokus. Sesekali ia menatap Naruto.

"Naruto, dengar dan jawab aku. Jangan banyak tanya dan hanya jawab secepatnya. Mengerti?" Menma berkata, Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"Apa tadi ada orang yang mengikutimu? Atau melirikmu tanpa henti?" Menma bertanya di ikuti dengan gelengan pelan dan jawaban tidak dari Naruto. Menma mengangguk.

"Apa ada yang bertanya padamu dimana alamat rumah yang baru?" Menma bertanya lagi. Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Apa ada yang mencurigakan? Ketika kau keluar?" Menma bertanya lagi, Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Haah... Syukurlah..." Kata Menma, sedikit rasa lega terlihat dari mukanya. Beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya kembali datar.

"Naruto dengarkan aku... Jika ada orang yang mencurigakan, pastikan langsung lari ke tempat ramai dan menelpon Kakashi. Jangan pergi sendirian, kalau bisa pergi beramai-ramai dengan temanmu. Kalau Kakashi bisa, ajak dia sekalian. Kau mengerti?" Manma berkata, di ikuti dengan anggukan Naruto. "Bagus, aku anggap kau sudah mengerti. Ingat. Jangan. Sendirian." Katanya lalu memutar **steer** nya.

Naruto menatap Menma bingung. 'Benar-benar tidak biasa. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'

**ƪ****(****)****ƪ****(****)****ʃ****(****)****ʃ**

"Aku pulang, Kakashi-nii!" Naruto berkata lalu berlari kecil ke arah dapur. "Yang Kakashi-nii pesan sudah aku belikan. Komplit. Nggak kurang. Mwehehe..." Naruto tersenyum lima jari.

"Benarkah? Let see..." Kakashi mendekati kantung belanjaan. "Telur, susu, sereal, terus..." Kakashi memeriksa semua kantung belanjaan dan menyamakannya dengan daftar yang ada ditangannya. "Tepung... Gula... Bawang? Eeh?" Kakashi berhenti. "Mana bawang, Naruto?" Kakashi tersenyum penuh arti menatap Naruto. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya nyengir-nyengir tak jelas.

"Kelewatan berarti." Jawabnya enteng.

"Anda ini..." Kakashi berkata, lalu mengacak rambut Naruto. Naruto tersenyum malu.

"Kakashi..." Menma tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang. "Ada hal penting yang ingin ku bicarakan." Menma berkata sambil menatap lurus ke Kakashi. Kakashi yang mengerti arti pembicaraannya mengangguk pelan.

"Baik, Menma-sama." Lalu ia menatap ke arah Naruto. "Nah, Naruto. Sekarang masuk kamar, ya. Kerjakan tugas rumahmu." Kakashi berkata lalu mengacak rambut Naruto. Naruto mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ke ruanganku..."

**ƪ****(****)****ƪ****(****)****ʃ****(****)****ʃ**

"**Dia** lepas dari tahanan..." Menma berkata. Mata Kakashi membulat sempurna. Ia mengerti siapa yang dimaksud oleh Menma.

"Bagaimana bisa? Setau saya disana ada banyak pengawas dan keamanannya terjamin." Kakashi berkata sambil menatap tak percaya ke arah Menma.

Menma menggeleng pelan, "Tidak tau. Sekarang ini petugas sedang mencari tau bagaimana ia menghilang." Menma berkata sambil memijat batang hidungnya. "Aku tak mau lagi dia berusaha merebut Naruto ku..."

Kakashi memandang Menma. Ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Menma **'Naruto ku'**. "Tidak akan saya biarkan, Menma-sama."

Menma mengangguk lalu menghela nafas. "Andai saja semua ini tak pernah terjadi. Naruto tak perlu lahir ke dunia ini." Menma berkata. Matanya terlihat mulai berkaca-kaca.

Kakashi menatap Menma, "Tidak akan saya biarkan orang itu merebut Tuan Muda Naruto. Tidak akan pernah." Kakashi terlihat garang di balik maskernya. "Kali ini tidak akan pernah lagi saya biarkan **ia** menyentuh salah satu dari kita..." Kakashi mengeratkan tangannya. Terlihat baku-baku tangannya begitu putih.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-san..."

**ƪ****(****)****ƪ****(****)****ʃ****(****)****ʃ**

"Adududuh... Mau pipis..." Naruto berkata lalu berjalan keluar agak cepat. Kantung kemihnya tak mampu lagi menahan luapan gejolak riak air disana. Meh... Lebay...

Tiba-tiba kakinya terhenti di depan pintu ruang kerja Menma, "Tidak akan saya biarkan, Menma-sama."

Naruto terdiam mencerna kata-kata tersebut. Keinginan untuk buang airnya hilang seketika. Perbincangan Kakashi dengan Menma lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"Andai saja semua ini tak pernah terjadi. Naruto tak perlu lahir ke dunia ini."

Mata Naruto membulat. Tubuhnya bergetar. Sebegitu bencinya kah Menma padanya sampai berpendapat seperti itu? Matanya perlahan meneteskan air mata. Naruto benar-benar melupakan jika ia ingin buang air kecil dan kembali ke kamarnya. Menangis dalam diam.

Di eratkannya pelukan ke gulingnya lalu membenamkan kepalanya dan berteriak disana. Seakan-akan guling itu adalah tempat pelampiasan kekesalannya selama ini.

**ƪ****(****)****ƪ****(****)****ʃ****(****)****ʃ**

Pagi itu tidak seperti pagi yang biasanya. Hanya terdengar suara dentingan sendok dan garpu. Kakashi dan Menma saling bertatapan.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku pergi." Naruto berkata sambil merapikan peralatan makannya. "Hari ini aku bawa sepeda. Kakashi-nii tak perlu mengantarku." Naruto berkata dengan dinginnya. Lalu menatap Menma tajam. "Dan **otosan** tak perlu menjemputku... Aku bisa pulang dengan yang lain."

Menma merasa tertohok mendengar kata yang Naruto tekankan. Selama ini Naruto selalu memanggilnya dengan lembut. Tak pernah ada penekanan. Tak tahan dengan sikap Naruto yang begitu dingin membuat hati kecil Menma terasa sangat sakit.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu, Naruto." Menma berkata sambil memijat hidungnya. "Apa yang terjadi sekarang? Pagi-pagi sudah membuatku muak melihatmu." Menma berkata. Terlihat ia sedikit mengigit lidahnya. 'Astaga, Menma! Apa yang kau katakan padanya?'

"Apa yang aku katakan? Aku hanya ingin kebebasan, **Yang Mulia Menma.**" Naruto berkata sakarstik, di ikuti dengan senyuman mengejek. "Seperti keinginanmu, aku akan menghilang dari hadapanmu." Naruto berkata lalu mengambil tas miliknya di sofa.

"Hentikan sikap kekanakan anda, **Naruto-sama." **Kakashi berkata sambil menekankan suaranya di nama Naruto. Naruto tertohok mendengar Kakashi berbicara seperti itu. Lalu ia tersenyum dan mulai mengerti.

"Ternyata selama ini semua hanya kebohongan, benar Kakashi-nii?" Naruto memandang sendu ke arah Kakashi dan Menma. Kedua orang dewasa di depannya terkejut melihat Naruto yang mulai menangis. "Kalian berdua tak menginginkan aku ada, kan?" Naruto memandang keduanya.

"Maksudmu apa?" Menma berkata sambil terus memijat batang hidungnya.

"Kau tidak menginginkanku lahir di dunia ini kan, **Menma-sama**?" Naruto berkata _sarcasm_. "Kalau kau menginginkannya aku bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu."

"**CUKUP SAMPAI DISANA, ANAK MUDA!**" Menma menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

"Apa? Apa kau terkejut? Hahaha..." Naruto berkata dengan nada mengejek. "Kau menginginkan semua ini? Harta ini?" Naruto menyilangkan tangannya. "**Silahkan ambil, Menma-sama**! Aku tak butuh!" Kata Naruto lalu meraih tas-nya.

Menma terlihat kesal dan memandang punggung Naruto yang menuju pintu luar. Ia menggeram. "Bagaimana bisa aku menginginkanmu lenyap ketika kenyataannya akulah yang melahirkanmu, Naruto."

Langkah kaki Naruto berhenti. Lalu berbalik menatap Menma. Menma menutup mulutnya. Terkejut dengan kata-kata spontannya barusan.

"Kau... Kau bilang apa?" Naruto bertanya. "Kau... Melahirkanku?"

Kakashi menatap Menma yang terlihat syok dan kebingungan. "Maaf, Naruto. Saya harus membawa Menma-sama ke kamarnya. Ia agak lelah... Anda bisa..."

"Apa maksud kata-kata barusan, O-otosan..." Naruto berkata lalu menjatuhkan tas yang ada di tangannya. "K-kau berbohong, kan?"

"Naruto... Menma..."

"Benar... Aku yang melahirkanmu..."

Baik Kakashi ataupun Naruto terkejut mendengar penuturan Menma. Kali ini mata Menma mengeluarkan air.

"Aku yang melahirkanmu... Aku yang melahirkanmu..." Menma berkata seperti merapalkan mantra ke arah musuhnya. "Tidak mungkin aku ingin kau lenyap, Naruto... Tidak, setelah semua yang terjadi..." Menma berkata lalu menghapus air matanya. "M-maaf aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan."

Menma meninggalkan Naruto dan Kakashi. Kakashi menatap Naruto. Sedangkan yang menatapnya seperti menuntut jawaban dari apa yang terjadi disini. Kakashi menghela nafas. Ia tau ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang...

**ƪ****(****)****ƪ****(****)****ʃ****(****)****ʃ**

**Suna...**

Seseorang berpakaian jas ala ilmuwan berjalan melewati beberapa bawahannya. Rambut pirang panjangnya disisir kebelakang, memberikan kesan feminim sekaligus tampan. Mata birunya menelusuri tiap ruang yang ada. Lalu matanya menangkap seseorang dengan rambut hitam panjang.

"Orochimaru-san." Panggilnya. Yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah orang itu.

"Ah... Dei-chan." Orochimaru tersenyum. Pria berumur dengan dandanan nyentrik tersebut menatap pemuda di depannya. "Ada apa?"

"Ini laporan yang anda minta." Deidara menyerahkan amplop coklat bergambarkan logo dari lembaga institusi mereka.

"Terima kasih, Dei-chan."

Orochimaru membuka amplop tersebut dan membaca isinya. "Ini tidak mungkin kalau dikerjakan sendirian. Pasti ada yang membantunya melarikan diri." Orochimaru berkata. "Akhirnya yang aku takutkan terjadi juga... Seseorang membelot dari kita..." Orochimaru menatap Deidara.

"Aku akan melaporkannya pada Menma-sama..." Kata Deidara di ikuti dengan anggukan Orochimaru.

Orochimaru berjalan menuju mejanya dan menyeruput kopi hangatnya. "Geez... Bagaimana bisa? Hanya bagian pengamanan yang mengerti membukanya. Berarti dapat dipastikan pelakunya adalah orang dalam... Tapi siapa?"

**ƪ****(****)****ƪ****(****)****ʃ****(****)****ʃ**

TBC

**ƪ****(****)****ƪ****(****)****ʃ****(****)****ʃ**

**Footnote:**

**Mweeh... Mumpung lagi indehoy ini ide langsung secepat kilat ditulis, keburu lupa kalo ntar-ntar xD**

**Humm... Alurnya bener-bener ngerasa kecepatan sih *eh***

**Humm... Chapter depan mau dibuat flashback-nya Menma atau lanjut cerita ke chapter selanjutny ya? '_')a**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter: aku tidak mau mengingatnya

ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐ ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ ┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ

**Ame No Uta**

**.**

**Pair:**

**All seme x Naruto**

**Random pair **

**.**

**Pair chapter:**

**?xMenma**

**.**

**Final Pair:**

**? X Naruto**

**MinatoxKushina**

**.**

**Rating:**

**T+, M**

**.**

**Chapter:**

**3/?**

**.**

**Note: thanks buat teman-teman yang sudah ngengoreksi typo nya .**

***lo typo terus perasaan deh***

***dirajam***

**Karena pada minta flashback, chapter ini jadi mungkin agak bingung pas alur maju mundurnya...**

**Tambahan, kenapa Menma dijadikan uke?**

**Saya pun tak mengerti...**

***ditampol ngepair orang sembarangan***

**Gak apa... Biar eksis dikit... *dirajam lagi***

**#biarkan_cerita_ini_berkembang_biak_hingga_didengar_masahi_kishimoto_desu_desu_desu_desu_nee_...**

***alah lo ngikut syahroni aj***

**Note plusplus:**

**Semua sistem pembelajaran di cerita ini ngambil dari Indonesia yah**

**Untuk masalah ini jika ad yg mau ngoreksi bs langsung PM atau review sadjah**

**Semua saran ditampung**

**.**

**Note tambahan lagi:.**

**Karena Nise nggak bs bayangin umur mereka masing-masing, Nise minta tolong bantuannya ;_;**

**Disini umur**

**Menma:**

**14 tahun**

**Minato dan Kushina:**

**21 tahun**

**Fugaku:**

**22 tahun**

**Kakashi:**

**16 tahun**

**.**

**Kalau ada yg salah mohon di bantu I_I**

**Nise nggak pinter itung-itungan...**

***nah loh ketawan pas pelajaran math bobok ajah***

**.**

**Warning:**

**Adegan adult yaoi~**

**Rape**

**Plot twist**

**Dark!Minato**

**(Eh ini bs disebut dark nggak ya? XD )**

**.**

**Setting tempat:**

**Flashback ._. Jadi nanti bs random tempat xD**

**.**

**Chapter:**

**I don't wanna remember this...**

**. **

**ƪ****(****)****ƪ****(****)****ʃ****(****)****ʃ**

Naruto menatap orang di depannya, masih dengan tatapan menuntut minta penjelasan. Kakashi memandangnya dalam diam.

"Apa yang ingin anda tau?" Kakashi membuka pembicaraan.

"Semuanya..." Naruto berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk di sebelah Kakashi. "Awal dari semuanya. Dan aku ingin semuanya berdasarkan logika."

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Aku tak tau apakah aku boleh menceritakan masa lalu seseorang tanpa ijin orang itu." Kakashi tampak menggaruk tenguknya.

"Biar aku saja yang menceritakannya..."

Baik Kakashi dan Naruto menoleh ke asal suara. Kakashi menatap mata Menma, khawatir akan Menma. Menma menggangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Ia kemudian mendekatkan diri ke Naruto dan menggenggam tangan kecil Naruto. Lalu memandang Naruto dengan mata sembabnya.

"Semua ini berawal saat aku berusia empat belas tahun. Saat kedua orang tuaku berencana untuk menjodohkanku dengan Fugaku. Dan awal pertemuanku dengan Minato, seorang ilmuwan yang terobsesi padaku dan Kushina, kakakku yang malang yang hanya menjadi pion untuk Minato mendekatiku. Dan saudara kembarmu... Uzumaki Kyuubi..."

Mata Naruto terbuka lebar saat mendengar kata-kata terakhir Menma. "Aku... Punya saudara kembar...?" Kata Naruto tidak percaya. Menma mengangguk.

"Ya... Kau punya..." Menma menatap Naruto lalu mengelus pipi halus Naruto. "Ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang, Naruto... Kakashi, bisakah kau membuatkan secangkir teh untuk kami?" Kata Menma. Kakashi mengangguk dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ini berawal ketika kepulanganku dari Suna..."

**ƪ****(****)****ƪ****(****)****ʃ****(****)****ʃ**

[Flashback On...]

Menma tidak pernah menuntut... Apapun itu. Ketika ayahnya memaksanya untuk masuk sekolah di Sunagakure yang terkenal dengan kepintaran dan kedisiplinannya. Ketika ibunya yang penggila sayuran itu mencekcokinya agar memakan sayuran dan jus-jus yang entah apa itu namanya. Ketika Kushina mengatakan bahwa ia harus menjadi seorang lelaki yang bisa dibanggakan.

**Menma...**

Saat itu ia hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan. Selama empat belas tahun hidupnya ia selalu mengangguk tanpa menggeleng ketika ayah, ibu dan kakaknya memaksanya melakukan sesuatu.

Menurut Menma ia pantas untuk menurut.

**Karena Menma** hanya lelaki satu-satunya yang akan mewarisi dan menjaga keluarganya kelak.

**ƪ****(****)****ƪ****(****)****ʃ****(****)****ʃ**

Saat itu, adalah kepulangan Menma dari Suna. Seperti biasa, Menma akan kembali ke Konoha ketika liburan panjang. Saat kepulangannya kali ini, Kushina memperkenalkannya pada Minato, calon suami Kushina.

"Aku tidak suka padanya... Aku tidak suka ketika matanya melihatku. Menakutkan. Sebaiknya cari yang lain saja."

Itulah saat pertama kali Menma menolak dan menggeleng keras pada mereka. Kushina yang tidak mengerti kenapa Memna mengatakan demikian, ayah dan ibunya pun berpendapat yang sama seperti Kushina.

"Kau hanya baru saja melihatnya, Menma. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, nanti juga terbiasa." Dan yang lain pun menyetujui pernyataan itu.

"Tidak..." Menma berkata lalu menatap ketiganya. "Aku tidak suka cara dia menatapku. Seperti ia akan menelanku hidup-hidup. Aku tidak suka..." Menma berkata lalu beranjak dari sofa. "Terserah kalian setelahnya. Aku hanya berpendapat." Kata Menma yang dipandang bingung oleh ketiganya. Menma berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya.

**ƪ****(****)****ƪ****(****)****ʃ****(****)****ʃ**

Menma melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu kamar yang bercat kuning tersebut. Kamar berukuran sepuluh kali delapan itu tampak sangat rapi. Menma tidak pernah suka ketika kamarnya terdapat sedikit debu. Maniak kebersihan.

Ia merebahkan dirinya ke atas kasur berlapiskan seprei berwarna biru muda dan berselimut berwarna senada. Ia rileks kan tubuhnya. Perjalanan dari Suna ke Konoha memakan enam jam perjalanan menggunakan pesawat. Sungguh encoknya akan selalu kambuh jika berlama-lama duduk di pesawat. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana ayah dan ibunya selama ini bolak-balik menggunakan pesawat.

Lamunannya berhambur ketika ia mendengar ketukan halus dari pintu kamarnya, "Menma-sama..."

Menma sangat mengenal suara itu. "Kakashi-nii..." Katanya lalu berlari menuju pintu. Kakashi tersenyum. Wajah tampannya dengan rahang yang belum sempurna tegasnya, membuat Menma mem-**blushing** ria. Pria didepannya ini sudah enam bulan tidak dilihatnya. Tapi perubahan yang cukup mencolok terlihat.

"Ah... Benar ternyata anda sudah pulang. Kenapa tidak mendatangi saya di pavilliun?" Kata Kakashi. Menma biasanya selalu mendatangi Kakashi ketika ia pulang. Biasanya orang yang ditemui Menma petama kali adalah Kakashi.

"Ah... Itu... Kushina-nee memaksa ku untuk bertemu dengan calon suaminya." Menma berkata sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Kesal. "Aku tidak suka dengan orang itu..."

Kakashi tersenyum, lalu mengacak rambut Menma lembut. "Mengapa anda tidak suka pada Minato-sama?" Tanya Kakashi. Menma menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Sini masuk, kita bercerita di dalam saja..."

**ƪ****(****)****ƪ****(****)****ʃ****(****)****ʃ**

"Anda tidak menyukai Minato-sama karena ia terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu yang jahat?" Kakashi menatapnya tidak percaya. Antara ingin tertawa dan menahan tawa.

"Tertawa saja, Kakashi-nii... Wajahmu sangat jelek jika seperti itu..."

"Tidak... Bukan seperti itu. Saya hanya tidak percaya anda menilai seseorang yang baru anda kenal?"

"Kesan pertama itu adalah penentu apakah ia pantas dijadikan partner atau tidak, Kakashi-nii. Itu sangat penting. Dan aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan cara dia menatapku..."

Kakashi menatap Menma. Baru kali ini Menma berperilaku seperti itu. Menma bukan orang yang pilih-pilih teman. Ia bisa berteman dengan siapa saja.

"Saya akan melindungi anda, Menma-sama. Apapun yang terjadi, walau itu berarti saya harus mengorbankan diri saya." Kakashi berkata pada Menma. "Hanya itu yang bisa saya lakukan sebagai rasa terima kasih kepada keluarga anda, Menma-sama." Kata Kakashi lalu bangkit menuju tempat tidur. "Anda lelah, sebaiknya beristirahat. Saat makan malam saya akan membangunkan anda." Kata Kakashi dan mengarahkan Menma agar tidur. "Selamat tidur, Menma-sama." Kata Kakashi lalu menarik selimut biru milik menma.

"Selamat tidur, Kakashi-nii."

**ƪ****(****)****ƪ****(****)****ʃ****(****)****ʃ**

"Kau tidak akan bisa pergi dariku, Menma-chan..."

**Siapa?**

"Tak seorang pun yang akan bisa memisahkan kita, Menma-chan..."

**Apa maksudmu! Aku tidak mengerti!**

"Menma-chan... Aku sangat menyukai tubuh dan bau tubuh ini saat pertama kita bertemu..."

**"Aku akan terus mengejarmu, walau itu harus membunuh keluargamu!"**

**ƪ****(****)****ƪ****(****)****ʃ****(****)****ʃ**

Menma terbangun dari tidurnya. Gambaran-gambaran dari mimpinya begitu menakutkan. Tubuh Menma bergetar hebat dan berkeringat. Mimpinya barusan seperti nyata. Seperti seseorang menyentuh tubuhnya saat tidur.

Ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya dan bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Ia ingin menyamankan tubuhnya di sana. Tubuhnya lengket.

"Uuh... Bau sekali..." Katanya ketika ia membuka baju miliknya dan digantikan dengan _bathrobe _berwarna putih miliknya. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi.

_'Lupakan... Lupakan... Ayo, Menma... Itu hanya mimpi'_ katanya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

**ƪ****(****)****ƪ****(****)****ʃ****(****)****ʃ**

Menma memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Ia berjalan menuju _bathtub_ dan memutar kerannya. Ia mendekatkan tangannya menuju air yang keluar. Merasakan hangat yang pas untuk dirinya bersantai sejenak.

Menma membuka _bathrobe_-nya dan membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai. Ia melihat ke cermin di depannya. Tubuh dengan otot khas anak lelaki tampak mulai terlihat. Menma tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dari Kakashi-nii..." Katanya lalu memasukkan dirinya ke dalam _bathtub. _Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati air hangat yang ada di sana.

**ƪ****(****)****ƪ****(****)****ʃ****(****)****ʃ**

Menma mulai mengeringkan rambutnya ketika ia mendengar ketukan halus dari pintu.

"Menma-sama..." Terdengar suara Kakashi dari balik pintu Menma tersenyum kecil. "Tuan, Nyonya, kakak anda dan Minato-sama sedang menunggu anda di bawah untuk makan bersama." Kata Kakashi. Senyum Menma perlahan pudar.

"Kau bilang... Minato?" Menma berkata lalu meletakkan handuknya di sembarang tempat dan berjalan menuju pintu. Dilihatnya Kakashi yang memandangnya. "Katakan pada mereka aku tidak ikut makan..." Menma berkata pada Kakashi, lalu melihat kiri dan kanan. "Katakan aku sedang tidur dan tidak ingin diganggu..."

"Ehem... Tak bisa di ganggu apa ya?"

Kakashi dan Minato menoleh ke arah kamar Kushina. Mereka berdua menelan ludah dengan susah.

"Kau harus segera turun, adikku sayang..." Kushina berkata sambil tersenyum. Seram. Keduanya bergidik ngeri. Keringat bercucur dari tubuh Menma yang baru selesai mandi. "Kan tidak baik ketika ada tamu, tetapi yang punya rumah sembunyi di kamarnya. Apalagi itu calon kakak iparmu... Nah... Aku tunggu di bawah ya..." Kata Kushina sambil berlalu diantara keduanya. "Jika tidak, salah satu dari kalian akan mendapatkan hadiah dariku..." Katanya lagi dengan efek _love_ yang terlempar dari arah matanya yang dikedipkan. Okay, itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Menma merinding disko.

**ƪ****(****)****ƪ****(****)****ʃ****(****)****ʃ**

Terdengar dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring. Menma memakan makanan di piringnya dengan sedikit risih ketika ia tersadar Minato memandanginya. Menma memakan makanannya dengan suasana hati yang kesal.

"Menma..." Ayahnya memanggil Menma. Menma menoleh ke ayahnya sambil terus mengunyah daging yang dimakannya. "Kau tau Uchiha Fugaku?" Kata Ayahnya. Menma mengangguk. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Fugaku? Di umur ke 14 tahun ia sudah menjalankan perusahaannya bersama dengan ayahnya menuju kesuksesan.

"Ayah dan ibu, serta orang tua Fugaku sudah membicarakan ini." Ayahnya menatap ibunya. Ibunya mengangguk meyakinkan. "Kau... Akan menikah dengan Fugaku..."

**TRANG**

Semua mata memandang pada Minato. Minato terlihat gugup dan terkesan terkejut. "M-maaf... Maaf... Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sendok dan garpu milikku. Aku terkejut..." Minato berkata. Tapi Menma merasa ada yang salah dengan Minato. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap Minato heran.

"Terkejut? Karena apa?" Kushina bertanya kepada Minato sambil terus mengunyah makanannya. "Menma harus menikah dengan Fugaku? Atau Menma harus menikah dengan seorang lelaki?" Kushina tersenyum lembut.

"Keduanya..." Kata Minato yang menatap semuanya.

"Ahh... Masalah itu... Karena Menma itu spesial, nak Minato..." Ayahnya tersenyum sambil memandang Minato. "Ia sangat spesial..." Katanya lagi lalu mengelus surai hitam Menma. Menma hanya melahapnya tanpa memperdulikan obrolan mereka.

"Aku sudah selesai... Aku ke atas dulu..." Kata Menma sambil menutup sendok dan garpunya. "Selamat malam..." Katanya lagi lalu dijawab oleh semua orang yang ada di sana. Tubuh Menma meremang tiba-tiba, ia merasa seseorang memperhatikannya dengan intens. Tapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepis semuanya, lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

**ƪ****(****)****ƪ****(****)****ʃ****(****)****ʃ**

Menma merebahkan dirinya ke atas kasur miliknya. Ingatannya kembali ke obrolan saat mereka makan tadi.

'Fugaku, ya...' Kata Menma dalam hati. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya dan pergi ke dalam mimpi.

**ƪ****(****)****ƪ****(****)****ʃ****(****)****ʃ**

Pagi-pagi Menma sudah mendengar bunyi ketukan di pintu miliknya. Perlu dicatat. Menma bukan orang pagi. Ia selalu bangun paling tidak jam 9 pagi, itulah mengapa ayahnya memutuskan untuk mengirimnya ke Suna. Selain hal itu membuat Menma sedikit disiplin, setidaknya semua murid disana boleh mengambil mata pelajaran kesukaan mereka. Tentu saja Menma mengambil jam pelajaran yang dimulai dari jam sepuluh pagi hingga jam tujuh malam.

"Ya... Ya... Jangan diketuk terus! Berisik..." Teriaknya ke arah pintu tak bersalah tersebut. Menma berdiri dan menggaruk-garuk rambutnya sambil menguap. Seketika bau tak enak menyeruak. 'Kampret mulut bau naga...' Katanya lalu nikung ke arah kamar mandi. "Tunggu... Sikat gigi dulu..." Katanya tanpa perduli siapa yang ada di depan pintu tersebut.

Menma memasuki kamar mandi dan langsung menuju sikat gigi dan pasta gigi. Lalu menyikat giginya dan berkumur dengan obat kumur. Setelahnya ia berjalan ke arah pintu. "Kenapa?" Katanya tanpa sadar sambil mengucek matanya. Kesal tidak ada jawaban akhirnya ia membuka matanya. Yang ia lihat pertama adalah sepasang kaki yang tidak ia kenal.

"Pagi, _Sunshine_..." Sapa orang itu. Menma tersadar dan matanya membulat sempurna.

"Apa..." Menma membuka mulut tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau katakan, Minato?" Menma berkata sambil melemparkan pandangan tidak suka. "Tidak tau kah kau bagaimana rasanya harus bangun jam enam pagi dan membuka pintu lalu bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak aku sukai. **Bad mood to the max**, Minato. Jadi, enyahlah dari sini..." Kata Menma lalu berusaha menutup pintu secepatnya. Tapi, salah satu kaki Minato tersangkut disana. _'Sial!'_

"Keluarkan kakimu atau aku akan berteriak!" Kata Menma sambil terus berusaha mendorong pintu tersebut, berharap Minato kesakitan dan menarik kakinya.

Minato terkekeh pelan. "Kau lupa, ya? Sekeras apapun kau berteriak, mereka tidak akan mendengarmu, _Honey_... Kecuali kau menekan tombol di depan pintu mereka atau memencet tombol di samping saklar lampu. Khu khu khu..."

Perkataan terakhir Minato membuat Menma bergidik ngeri. Antara takut dan emosi bercampur menjadi satu. Bodohnya ia baru sadar mengapa ia tidak mengecek sebelum membuka. Kebiasaan Menma ketika baru bangun tidur.

"Kuperingatkan kau, jangan macam-macam! Kau adalah calon suami Kushina!" Menma berusaha kuat menahan pintu yang didorong Minato. "Kakashi! Kakashi nii!" Menma berteriak-teriak. Walau ia tau hal itu hanya akan menjadi sia-sia. Minato tersenyum puas. Ia melihat Menma bagaikan seekor tikus yang terpojok.

"Itu tidak akan berhasil, sayang..."

"Apanya yang tidak akan berhasil, Minato-sama? Dan apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berdua. Menma bernafas lega sedangkan Minato berdecih kesal dan menarik kakinya dari sana.

"Itu sungguh tidak sopan, Minato-sama..." Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Pengganggu..." Minato berkata lalu berjalan menuju kamar Kushina. Menma membuka pintunya dan memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan 'terima kasih, Kakashi-nii.' Lalu matanya beralih menuju Minato yang mencium Kushina sambil melirik Menma.

Menma merasa jijik dan ingin muntah melihat pemandangan itu. Lalu sepasang tangan menutup matanya.

"Jangan dilihat... Masih kecil..." Kata Kakashi. Menma tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih ya, Kakashi-nii. Heemm... Aku masuk dulu..." Menma berkata. Sedikit rasa khawatir ketika ia ingin masuk. Takut-takut Minato melakukan hal nekat lainnya.

"Saya akan berjaga disini sampai anda bangun, Menma-sama. Tidurlah. Saya tau ini bukan jam anda bangun..." Kakashi berkata. Menma memandangnya dengan mata berbinar dan mengangguk.

**ƪ****(****)****ƪ****(****)****ʃ****(****)****ʃ**

Kejadian pagi itu bukanlah hal yang mudah dilupakan oleh Menma. Sejak hari itu, ia selalu waspada akan hal-hal kecil. Takut jika Minato tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya atau saat ia tidur Minato secara diam-diam masuk ke kamarnya. Kakashi yang mengerti akan kegelisahan sang majikan selalu memasang kuda-kuda waspada. Ia yakin Minato adalah orang yang sangat nekat dan berani melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan yang ia inginkan.

Minato tidak pernah melepas pandangannya dari Menma. Setiap ada kesempatan ia selalu berusaha mendekati Menma. Tentu saja ia harus menelan pil pahit karena Kakashi selalu ada dan gagallah semua rencana jahat Minato. Sering kali ia mendesis kesal ketika melihat kedekatan antara Kakashi dan Menma.

"... Nato... Minato..." Kushina berkata sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Kau ini kenapa? Kita kan sedang membicarakan tentang pernikahan kita. Kau tiba-tiba diam dan tidak memperhatikanku berbicara. Aku kesal tau..." Kushina berkata manja. Minato tersenyum.

"Maaf... Aku hanya teringat sesuatu..." Kata Minato. "Aku ada pekerjaan siang ini... Aku tinggal dulu tak apa kan?" Minato berkata. Kushina tersenyum menatap Minato, lalu mengangguk.

"Nanti kita bicarakan ini, ya. Awas kalau kau begitu lagi. Aku tidak suka..." Kushina berkata sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Minato tersenyum lalu mencium kecil bibir merah milik Kushina. Sedangkan yang dicium hanya memblushing ria.

"Jaa... Aku pergi dulu..." Kata Minato sambil beranjak pergi dari sana. Kemudian ia berjalan melewati Menma yang membaca buku di ruang santai.

_'Apa yang aku inginkan harus aku dapatkan... Apapun itu walau aku harus membuat kutu-kutu penganggu itu lenyap dari hidupmu sehingga mau tidak mau kau akan bergantung padaku...'. _Ia tersenyum mengerikan sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kediaman Uzumaki.

"Lihat saja, Menma... Kau akan menjadi milikku..." Katanya pelan diikuti dengan senyuman mengerikan.

**ƪ****(****)****ƪ****(****)****ʃ****(****)****ʃ**

TBC

**ƪ****(****)****ƪ****(****)****ʃ****(****)****ʃ**

**Foot Note: Aah... Akhirnya selesai flashback bagian satu. Awalnya pengen dibuat satu biar panjang. Tapi, buat kepanjangan nanti susah nentukan endingnya *ah lo mah sering ngeganti jalan cerita! Nggak konsisten sama kerangka karangan***

**Mweheheh... Review~**


	4. Chapter: Sorry I can't be a good boy

"Tidak mungkin..."

Hari itu dunia Menma seakan runtuh. Seakan semua nasib buruk terjangkit padanya. Tangannya menggetar hebat, seperti terkena **Tremor **dasyat. Matanya dwi warnanya memandang liar kesana-kemari. Ia melihat kembali ke arah tangannya.

"Ini tidak mungkin..."

**Test pack** dengan tanda "" terjatuh dengan mulus dari tangan mungilnya. Lalu Menma terlihat memeluk dirinya sendiri di sudut kamar mandi. Bibirnya bergetar dan nampak pucat.

"Ini tidak mungkin terjadi..."

.

A**me No Uta**

**.**

**Pair:**

**All seme x Naruto**

**Random pair **

**.**

**Pair chapter:**

**?xMenma**

**.**

**Final Pair:**

**? X Naruto**

**MinatoxKushina**

**.**

**Rating:**

**T+, M**

**.**

**Chapter:**

**4/?**

**.**

**Note: **

**Untuk yg review makasi ya *hugs***

**Maaf nise nggak bs bales review-an kalian**

**Tp jangan sedih, nise selalu baca kok review-an kalian**

**Dan segala masukannya nise perhatikan juga xD**

**Jangan malas-malas nge-review yah .**

**Nise tambah senang klo ada yang ngasih masukan buat ide chapter depannya mweheheh**

***alah lo tukang writerblock mulu sih***

**.**

**Warning:**

**Adegan adult yaoi~**

**Rape**

**Plot twist**

**Dark!Minato**

**.**

**Setting tempat:**

**Flashback ._. Jadi nanti bs random tempat xD**

**.**

**Chapter:**

**Sorry... I can't be a good boy**

( =^) (^o^)

Menma terlihat menyeruput teh miliknya. Lalu memandang Naruto. "Kau tau... Saat itu adalah saat terberat bagiku." Menma meletakkan cangkir teh miliknya. "Saat itu ayah, ibu serta kakakku menjadi seonggok daging tanpa nyawa. Tergeletak begitu saja di lantai kamarku."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Otosan kan lelaki." Naruto bertanya sambil membenarkan letak kacamata bacanya. Menma memijat batang hidungnya.

"Ah... Masalah itu... Sebenarnya aku tidak tau pasti mengapa. Tapi, aku mengetahui sedikit tentang itu." Menma meraih amplop coklat di depannya. "Mutasi gen dan mutasi pembuahan. Orang-orang yang terlahir sepertiku tidak akan pernah bisa membuahi." Menma menghela nafas. "Dan penyakit mutasi ini adalah penyakit turun menurun." Menma meletakkan amplop tersebut. "Tidak ada obatnya. Dan yang pasti, salah satu di antara kalian ada yang memiliki penyakit ini. Atau bahkan yang lebih parah adalah keduanya."

Mata Naruto terbelalak tidak percaya. "Lalu apa yang terjadi jika aku atau saudara ku memiliki ini?" Naruto tampak menelan ludah.

"Siap tidak siap kalian harus menjadi yang di bawah. Se-_straight _apapun si pembawa, dia tidak akan pernah bisa membuahi seorang wanita. Percaya padaku..." Menma berkata. Naruto menatapnya horor.

"Aku tau ini sulit dipercaya, tapi yakinlah... Pada saatnya nanti salah satu diantara kalian harus menerima kenyataan ini." Menma menggenggam tangan Naruto erat. "Sekarang tidur, ya? Besok di lanjutkan lagi... Sudah pukul dua belas malam..."

Naruto mengangguk. Lalu menguap. Pantas saja matanya terasa berat. Ternyata sudah jam segini. Salahkan Kakashi yang selalu memarahinya jika ia tidur larut.

"Aku tidur dulu... Selamat malam..."

**( =^) (^o^) **

Malam itu tidak ada yang tidur. Baik Naruto, Kakashi ataupun Menma. Semua cerita masa lalu itu harusnya tidak pernah terungkap. Menma menutup mulutnya.

"Harusnya mulut ini dari dulu kau hancurkan saja, Minato." Lalu jeda beberapa saat. "Hancurkan bersamaan dengan kematian semua keluargaku." Setitik air meluncur dari matanya. "Kau benar-benar brengsek, Minato. Sampai kapan pun tak akan pernah aku serahkan anak-anak ku! Tak akan! Apalagi pada orang sakit sepertimu. Aku tidak akan menyerah..." Menma perlahan menutup matanya dan tertidur.

Di depan pintu kamar Menma tampak Kakashi melirik sebenar ke dalam. Lalu menghela nafas dan membuka maskernya. Tampak bekas jahitan dari pipi kirinya ke dagu kanannya.

"Saya akan selalu melindungi anda, Menma-sama... Luka ini adalah saksinya..." Kata Kakashi lalu beranjak dari sana.

**( =^)****(^o^) **

Menma tampak tertidur gelisah di ranjangnya. Matanya terpejam erat dan bulir-bulir keringat jatuh dari pelipisnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat selimut merah marun yang digunakannya. Terdengar lenguhan kecil dari bibirnya. Sesaat kemudian ia tampak tenang dan setelahnya gelisah lagi.

**( =^)****(^o^) **

Tampak seluruh ruangan terisi penuh oleh tamu. Semuanya mengenakan warna putih, sesuai dengan _dresscode_ yang tercetak jelas di tiap undangan. Mata besar dwi warna melirik kanan dan kirinya. Ia mengenal betul ruangan ini.

**'Kediaman Uzumaki...?'** Menma berkata dalam hati. Ketika itu ia melihat orang tuanya berjalan ke arahnya. Menma memandangnya lama. Perasaannya membuncah ketika melihat kedua orangtuanya. Yang selama ini ia rindukan. Kedua orangtuanya tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Tidak mendatangi kakakmu?"

Menma menggeleng pelan. Terlihat di matanya bulir air mata. "Tidak..." Lalu ia memeluk ibunya. "Aku merindukan kalian..."

"Eeh? Ada apa denganmu?" Ibunya menatapnya heran. "Kita hanya setengah jam tidak bertemu, sayang... Kau jadi manja sekali..."

"Pasti karena Kushina akan segera menikah. Anak ini pasti kesepian setelahnya..." Ayahnya melanjutkan. Lalu tersenyum dan mengacak rambut hitamnya. Menma tersenyum kecil.

"Aku sangat merindukan kalian..."

"Tidak merindukanku?"

Menma menoleh ke asal suara. Ia melihat Kushina. Kushina yang tampak anggun dan mempesona, seperti yang ada di ingatannya. Mata birunya benar-benar terlihat bahagia hari itu. Hari pernikahannya.

"Padahal aku kangen padamu, Menma..." Kushina berjalan ke arahnya. Menma memandangnya, matanya tergenang air. "Jangan menangis... Aku akan sering-sering menjengukmu..."

"Atau kita bisa saja tinggal bersama disini, aku tidak keberatan..."

Seketika mata Menma membulat sempurna. Di depannya, tampak pria dengan setelan jas berwarna putih dengan rambut rapi disisir kebelakang berjalan ke arahnya. Sepatu pentofel miliknya terdengar seperti ketukan jantung Menma. _Interval_-nya terkadang keras dan terkadang terdengar pelan. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia tau... Semuanya tidak akan berjalan mulus seperti yang mereka rencanakan.

**( =^)****(^o^) **

"Fugaku... Perkenalkan, ini Menma..." Ayahnya memperkenalkan Menma sosok pria gagah dengan paras tampan. "Menma, ini Fugaku..." Ayahnya menepuk pelan pundak Menma. "Orang ini yang akan menjadi calon suamimu nanti..." Ayahnya tersenyum.

Sesaat Menma seperti melihat Fugaku tersenyum tipis. Menma memanas dan merona tipis. Fugaku berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hn... Manis..." Fugaku berkata pelan. Menma sudah hampir kalap mendengarnya dan segera ingin lari dari sana. _Malu_. Jika ia bermuka dinding seperti temannya Anko, mungkin bisa saja ia langsung meloncat dan memeluk pria di depannya ini. Ayah Menma tersenyum.

"Nah... Aku harap kalian bisa membiasakan diri... Aku tinggal kalian berdua. Silahkan saling mengenal..." Ayahnya berkata, lalu berjalan ke arah kerumunan dan mendekati sang istri.

"Hm... Mau berbincang di taman?" Menma membuka suara. "Aku tidak terlalu dengar disini karena ribut sekali..." Menma menatap Fugaku dengan pipi memerah. Fugaku menatap Menma datar, lalu mengangguk meng-_iya_-kan. Mereka berdua pun melangkahkan kakinya tanpa menyadari pandangan membunuh dari si pirang.

**( =^)****(^o^) **

Keduanya diam membisu. Menma tampak memijat leher belakangnya karena gugup dan sedikit lelah. Fugaku mencuri pandang pada pemuda yang baru beranjak dewasa tersebut.

"Hn..." Fugaku bergumam.

"Kenapa?" Menma menoleh padanya. Fugaku menatapnya. Menma yang awalnya gugup menjadi semakin gugup saat ia menelusuri lekuk wajah tampan Fugaku. Wajahnya memerah.

"Umurmu berapa? Masih sekolah? Kelas berapa?" Fugaku bertanya. Menma yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum garing.

"Sudah lima belas tahun... Sekarang sudah duduk di kelas tiga karena aku memutuskan untuk lompat kelas lagi..." Kata Menma tanpa memandang Fugaku. Malu.

"Hn..." Fugaku berdehem lagi. Menma sedikit bingung dengan "Hm" tersebut. "Hn..."

"Katakan saja..." Menma menutup matanya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bangku taman. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan 'hn'-mu itu, Fugaku-san..." Kata Menma sambil tersenyum. Mata merah dan birunya menatap Fugaku. Fugaku tersenyum tipis, alhasil Menma memerah sempurna.

"Hn... Aku kira yang dijodohkan dengan ku adalah bocah picisan yang lagi alay-alay-nya. Ternyata aku salah." Keduanya terdiam sebentar. Angin menerpa mereka lembut. "Yang ku temui bukan yang seperti itu. Mungkin ini yang dikatakan** first love at first sight?**" Kata Fugaku yang mengikuti Menma menyandarkan dirinya di bangku taman. "Aku tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Walau tidak jarang lelaki yang mendekatiku. Sekarang aku merasa seorang pedopil..." Fugaku berkata. Menma memandangnya heran, lalu tersenyum tipis. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Tak lama mereka mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua di keheningan sore itu.

**( =^)****(^o^) **

Hari menjelang malam. Tapi tak tampak sedikit pun kediaman itu tampak sepi. Tamu-tamu silih berganti datang dan pergi. Tampak Kushina tersenyum di pelaminan bersama Minato yang masih lurus menatap kedua orang di sisi ruangan.

"Mereka mesra sekali ya, Mina-san..." Kushina memeluk lengan Minato. Matanya sejurus dengan Minato. Melihat Fugaku dan Menma yang berada di sisi ruangan. Terdengar alunan musik yang indah. Tampak Fugaku dan Menma menikmati makan malam mereka.

"Iya..." Minato berkata. Tanpa ada yang tau tangannya menggenggam erat. Kesal. Hanya itu yang bisa dirasakan Minato sendiran. "Semoga mereka bahagia..."

_'Mereka tidak akan bersatu selama aku masih hidup...'_

**( =^)****(^o^) **

Hari itu adalah hari dimana keluarga kecil Uzumaki berkumpul. Semuanya dirundung duka. Kushina yang mengandung empat bulan mengalami keguguran karena terpeleset dari tangga dan kandungannya mau tidak mau harus diangkat untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Ini semua kecelakaan. Tidak ada yang perlu merasa bersalah." Minato berkata kepada mertuanya dengan pandangan sedih. "Ini semua sudah takdir." Lanjutnya. Ibu Kushina yang menangis pelan kini terisak nyaring. Ayahnya memeluk ibunya yang masih tidak terima akan kejadian ini.

"Tidak, Minato. Ayah yakin ini bukan kecelakaan biasa." Ayah Kushina menatap Minato penuh arti. "Ayah yakin semua pekerja ayah seratus persen adalah orang-orang yang berpengalaman." Ayahnya berkata. Tampak Minato meremas kedua tangannya erat. "Dan Ayah yakin... Seseorang bermaksud mencelakakan Kushina." Ayahnya berkata. Minato terkejut.

"Maksud Ayah? Ada seseorang yang membencinya?" Minato bertanya. Ayah Kushina mengangguk. "Siapa?"

"Entahlah..." Ayah Kushina berkata. "Kakashi dan yang lain sedang menyelidikinya." Ayahnya berkata. Minato menatap dalam Ayahnya.

"Apapun itu ayah, lakukanlah! Jika Kushina memang dicelakai, aku ingin orang tersebut segera didapat dan dimasukkan ke sel." Minato berkata. Matanya berkilat marah. "Orang itu harus dihukum seberat-beratnya..." Kata Minato lalu bangkit dari sofa empuk berwarna merah marun tersebut. "Ayah, ibu... Aku pergi dulu melihat Kushina." Kata Minato. Ayah dan Ibunya mengangguk.

**( =^)****(^o^) **

Tampak seseorang memegang ponsel berwarna _oren_ dengan merk ternama. Wajah orang itu tampak begis, walau ditutupi dengan perban di sekitar wajahnya. Ia tersenyum licik, walau tidak ada yang melihatnya tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu takut..." Katanya sambil memutar kursi putarnya ke arah jendela. "Tak akan ada yang bisa menemukan Zabuza selama dia beraksi." Katanya kepada seseorang yang menelponnya. "Aku akan pastikan tak ada seorang pun yang mencurigai dirimu. HAHAHA!" Zabuza berkata lalu mematikan ponselnya.

"Jadi wanita itu tidak mati, eh?" Katanya dengan alis yang dinaikkan sebelah (note: kalau pernah liat Top si big bang, alisnya gitu deh. Bayangin sendiri xD). Lalu melemparkan amplop coklat berisi berkas-berkas klien-nya. "Wanita ini bernama Uzumaki Kushina." Katanya saat melihat foto-foto disana. "Dan yang ini ibu dan ayahnya. Dan pria yang berambut putih ini Kakashi, seorang butler disana. Mereka ini yang harus di singkirkan." Katanya pada seseorang di depannya. "Ah... Dan sisakan bocah ini untuk klien kita..." Lanjutnya lagi. Orang didepannya mengangguk. "Kerjakan dengan bersih. Jangan sampai kita terendus oleh anjing-anjing itu." Zabuza berkata. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang..."

**( =^)****(^o^) **

"Aku sangat cemas keadaan Kushina-nee..." Menma menjambak kecil rambut hitam lembutnya. Fugaku meliriknya. Lalu menghela nafas. Ia tau, Menma bukanlah orang yang bisa begitu saja tenang ketika ia mengetahui keluarganya mendapat kecelakaan.

Fugaku mengelus rambut Menma pelan. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada akar rambut Menma. "Pirang?" Fugaku berkata spontan. Menma menoleh dan menutup bagian kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"AAH! Sudah mulai tumbuh! Rambutku mulai tumbuh! Seberapa panjang yang terlihat, Fugaku-san? Apakah panjang sekali...?"

"Menma..."

"Aduh, aku harus mengecetnya lagi...

"Menma..."

"Aah... Tidak bisa. Kushina-nee sedang di rumah sakit..."

"MENMA!" Fugaku agak berteriak. Menma terdiam memandang pria di depannya. "Menma tenanglah..." Kata Fugaku lalu mencium kening Menma. "Pirang tidaklah buruk, Menma... Aku menyukainya..."

"Tapi aku lebih suka dengan warna hitam. Seperti rambut Fugaku-san. Sangat tampan..." Kata Menma sambil mengelus lembut rahang tegas Fugaku. "Aku ingin sepertimu. Berambut hitam dan bermarga Uchiha suatu saat nanti..." Kata Menma. Fugaku tersenyum. Lalu mencium kening Menma. "Aku akan mengecetnya lagi nanti..."

"Hn... Terserahlah... Warna apapun itu, aku akan tetap menyukaimu..."

**( =^)****(^o^) **

Menma menatap nanar ke arah Fugaku dan seorang wanita berambut hitam di sampingnya serta seorang anak kecil di pangkuan sang wanita.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Fugaku-san?" Menma menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut. Meminta penjelasan pria di depannya. "Selama ini kau bilang kau menyukai dan mencintaiku... Dan sekarang? Jadi, selama ini hanya **omong kosong**?" Menma berkata. Fugaku memandangnya.

"Menma dengar..." Fugaku menatap Menma dalam. "Dengarkan aku sekaligus maafkan aku..." Fugaku berkata dalam penyesalan. "Ini semua tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan..."

"Tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan? MEMANG AKU MEMIKIRKAN APA?! Apa lagi yang ingin kau katakan? Wow... Fugaku... Wow..." Menma mencemooh Fugaku. "Setahun yang lalu kau berkata '**Love at First Sight**'... Lihatlah sekarang... Kau datang dengan seorang wanita dan seorang anak berumur tiga tahun? Dan sekarang dia sedang HAMIL, Fugaku-san! **Astaga!** Yang benar saja! **Love at First Sight, my ass!**" Menma murka. Lalu menatap sang wanita tajam. "Dan kau... Apapun yang keluar dari mulutmu akan aku anggap itu omong kosong. Tak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi... Aku akan pergi dari hidupmu... Maka berbahagialah!"

"Menma tunggu!" Fugaku menarik tangan Menma. "Dengarkan aku!"

"Apa lagi yang harus aku dengarkan? Semua alasanmu akan menjadi bumerang bagimu, Fugaku." Menma berkata. "Jadi, lepaskan aku sekarang juga!" Menma menghempaskan tangannya. Fugaku masih tidak terima dan terus memaksa Menma untuk mendengarkannya.

"Menma! Dengarkan aku!" Fugaku membentak Menma. Menma terdiam. "Memang aku yang salah karena tidak menceritakannya dari awal kalau aku mempunyai seorang istri yang aku nikahi secara diam-diam." Fugaku berkata lirih. "Dan awalnya aku memang tidak menyukaimu." Kata Fugaku. Sedikit rasa pedih tertanam di hati kecil Menma. "Tapi, setahun belakangan kau membuatku begitu membutuhkanmu."

"Tch... Kau benar-benar, Fugaku." Menma menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil menatap Fugaku.

"Aku serius, Menma..." Fugaku berkata lalu menghusap air mata Menma yang meleleh. "Aku tidak pernah merasakan ini... Bahkan ketika aku bertemu dengan Mikoto."

"Fugaku..." Menma berkata lalu memeluk Fugaku. "Aku hargai itu..." Lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Tapi..." Menma menjeda perkataannya lalu mendorong Fugaku. "Aku menyerah, Fugaku-san." Kata Menma. "Disana..." Menma menunjuk Mikoto dengan jari lentiknya. "Ada seorang wanita dan anaknya yang sedang menunggumu..." Kata Menma lirih. "Berbahagialah..." Kata Menma lalu berjalan keluar dari kediaman Uchiha. Fugaku terduduk lemas. Menma melangkahkan kakinya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Berakhir..." Katanya sambil menatap awan mendung diatasnya. "Semuanya berakhir sudah..."

**( =^)****(^o^) **

"Aku memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan ke jenjang pernikahan..." Menma berkata. Ia menatap pilu kedua orangtuanya. "Fugaku sudah mempunyai istri... Tak aku sangka aku dibohongi seperti ini." Menma menghela nafas, menahan tangis. "Aku akan kembali ke suna. Mungkin akan kembali kemari dua sampai empat tahun lagi." Menma berkata lalu bangkit dari kursinya. "Jangan katakan pada siapa pun aku ada disana. Termasuk Fugaku, Minato dan Kushina. Aku tidak ingin mereka mengkhawatirkan ku." Ujarnya lalu menutup pintu didepannya meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya.

"Bagaimana ini ayah..." Ibunya menatap sendu mata biru suaminya. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Wanita itu memandang lirih ke arah pintu. Sang suami berdehem lemah lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela.

"Kita serahkan pada Menma. Aku yakin, dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk hal ini." Kata sang suami yang diikuti dengan anggukan dan senyuman pasrah sang istri.

**( =^)****(^o^) **

Lalu suasana berubah di dalam kamar, ia terikat. Kaki dan tangannya tidak bisa di gerakkan. Ia tidak bisa berteriak. Matanya memutari seisi ruangan. Ini di kamarnya. Gelap, namun ia yakin ini kamarnya ketika matanya menangkap salah satu benda yang ia sangat kenal. Foto keluarganya.

Lalu matanya menyusuri seluruh ruangan. Matanya terpaku pada gundukan di depan kamarnya yang terbuka. Di sana sangat gelap. Matanya berusaha mati-matian memperjelas ada apa disana.

"M-Menma-s-sama..." Menma menangkap suara yang ia yakin milik Kakashi. "M... Maafkan saya, Menma-s-sama... Uugh..."

Menma menoleh ke asal suara. Matanya ia sipitkan, memaksa agar bisa melihat jelas apa yang terjadi. Ketika itu kilat hadir diantara mereka. Apa yang dilihat Menma saat itu adalah Kakashi yang tergantung di dinding, tangan dan kakinya terikat. Yang paling mengejutkan adalah wajah Kakashi terdapat luka menganga.

"Ngaahahi!" Menma berusaha berteriak. Tapi mulutnya tersumpal dan hanya menyisakan dengungan dari mulutnya.

"M-maafkan saya, Menma-sama. M-maafkan saya... Saya tidak berhasil menyelamatkan semuanya." Kakashi berkata lirih. Menma langsung menoleh ke arah gundukan tersebut. Tubuhnya langsung mengejang ketika ia tersadar akan gundukan yang tadi ia lihat. Disana. Dikegelapan. Keluarga Menma menjadi mayat. Darah menggenang disekitar mereka. Rambut pirang kemerahan ayahnya menjadi merah. Terdapat luka sayat besar yang ada dileher ayahnya. Menma menutup matanya. Tak ingin melanjutkan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Wah... Wah... Ternyata sudah bangun, ya?" Seseorang menginterupsi keheningan Menma. "Hidangan utama untuk klien kita sudah siap!" Teriaknya. Menma berusaha melepaskan ikatan ditangan dan kakinya. Tapi tidak bisa. Terlalu kuat untuk dilepaskan. Lalu sesosok pria yang menggunakan mantel masuk ke dalam. Rambut pirangnya terlihat tersibak dengan sedikit noda darah di sisi rambutnya.

"Menma-chan... Menma-chan..." Pria itu mendatangi Menma. Menma bergidik ngeri dan meronta dari sana. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari, Menma-chan..." Tampak Minato memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh nafsu. Tampak Minato mendatangi Kakashi. "Lihatlah... Ini..." Minato mengangkat dagu Kakashi yang berlumuran darah. "Ini sangat indah, bukan?" Minato menjilat wajah Kakashi yang berlumuran darah. Mata Menma memancarkan ketakutan.

"B... Berani kau sentuh Menma-sama, aku j-jamin seumur hidupmu aku a... Akan mengejarmu, brengsek..." Kakashi berkata mengancam pada Minato. Minato menoleh padanya.

"Oh... Bibir ini masih bisa bersuara sepertinya..."

Craaassshh...

"Khhngg!" Kakashi menahan sakit ketika Minato menusuk leher Kakashi tepat di bagian pita suaranya (a/n: koreksi jika salah 'v')/ ). Darah merembes dari lehernya. Kesadaran Kakashi semakin menipis dan akhirnya ia pingsan. Tinggallah disana Minato dan Menma. Menma masih terus berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tangannya. Tapi bukannya terlepas, tangan dan kakinya malah lecet dan berdarah.

"Ck...ck...ck... Menma sayang... Berhentilah melakukan hal tersebut... Kau hanya merusak tubuhmu..." Minato berkata sambil membelai wajah Menma. "Hm? Aku tidak mendengarmu..." Minato berkata mengejek. Menma meronta dan berteriak terus menerus. "Aah... Bagaimana jika kita mulai saja permainan ini..."

**( =^)****(^o^) **

"Berhenti! Tidak!"

"Menma-sama! Tenanglah!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Hentikan!"

"Menma-sama!"

"Berhen..."

Menma berhenti melawan ketika kecupan kecil di bibirnya begitu menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah, Menma-sama. Aku ada disini... Tidak akan ada lagi yang akan menyakitimu..." Kakashi berkata lalu memeluk Menma. Menma menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Kakashi. Lalu menangis dalam keheningan.

**( =^)****(^o^) **

Bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak penasaran. Predikat "kutu buku yang kepo", yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru dan beberapa orang yang berteman dengannya walaupun tidak dekat, bukan karena tanpa alasan. Naruto itu selalu ingin tau, makanya ia selalu terjebak dalam masalah. Tubuh lemahnya yang entah kenapa begitu lemah padahal ia sudah mencoba ikut karate dan tinju berakhir tragis.

Ia boleh lemah dalam segi fisik. Tapi, dalam segi argumen kata-kata yang ia lontarkan bisa menjadi senjata pembunuh siapapun itu yang melawannya. Tapi ia memilih untuk diam dan tidak melawan. Ia tidak ingin ayahnya atau Kakashi di panggil ke sekolah karena hal sepele.

.

.

Seperti sekarang... Bocah blonde ini mendekati kamar ayahnya karena mendengar _grasak-grusuk_ dari sana. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak kepo. Tapi, insting kepo-nya berkata untuk mendatangi kamar ayahnya. Kaki kecilnya berada di depan kamar ayahnya. Mata birunya menyoroti lubang kunci yang ada disana.

**'Apa bisa mengintip dari sini ya?'** Pikirnya. Ia mengigit jarinya gugup. Takut-takut kalau ada yang membuka saat ia berusaha melirik ke dalam atau yang lebih parahnya, Kakashi berada di belakangnya dan memarahinya. Tapi sekali lagi. Insting kepo-nya menang lagi melawan otak miliknya ketika ia mendengar lenguhan dari kamar ayahnya.

**'Ngintip nggak ya?'** Naruto berkata ragu. Keringat bercucuran. Sebulir keringat dari pelipisnya meluncur dengan mulus ke arah dagunya, lalu terjatuh ke lantai. **'Ah... Ngintip aja deh...'** Kata Naruto lagi. Perlahan ia condongkan badannya ke arah lubang kunci pintu. Matanya berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya di kamar Menma. Namun naas. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya ketika matanya dengan sempurna mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Menma - ayahnya

Dan

Kakashi - **butler** keluarga Uzumaki

Sedang melakukan hubungan intim. Terlihat jelas dari sana. Naruto menutup hidungnya yang ia rasa mulai berdarah. Kepalanya begitu pusing melihat kejadian yang berlangsung.

**'Apa ini? Bagaimana bisa?'** Tanyanya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba pandangannya begitu kabur dan kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Ia yakin, ini semua karena darah yang keluar seperti air terjun dari hidungnya. Lalu semuanya meredup. Sayup ia mendengar suara memanggilnya dengan nada khawatir. Lalu semuanya gelap dan menyisakan Naruto yang pingsan disana.

**( =^)****(^o^) **

TBC

**( =^)****(^o^) **

Footnote:

Mweee... Sorry yah kalau alurnya agak kecepatan '_'). Btw kalau ada yang nggak nyambung katakan saja. Dan maaf baru bs update sekarang karena fix sibuk di real *tas'keteeeee~~~*

Yaahh... Thanks buat reviewnya yah... Nise baca terus koq walau nggak balesin satu-satu. Review kalian bener-bener ngebantu banget. Rupanya Nise masi perlu belajar kosakata dan huruf-huruf yang benar *lol*

Anyway... Review yah... Thanks... *kedip*


	5. Side Chapter: I'm back

**Ame No Uta**

**.**

**Pair:**

**All seme x Naruto**

**Random pair **

**.**

**Final Pair:**

**? X Naruto**

**.**

**Rating:**

**T+, M**

**.**

**Chapter:**

**5/?**

**.**

**Note: **

**Mee... Sepertinya chapter kemaren banyak yang bingung**

**.**

**Gomen... Gomen...**

**Nanti nise coba jelasin deh pelan-pelan sekaligus para tokoh-tokoh villian yang bakal bermunculan serta tokoh hero yang bakal keluar nolongin Naru dkk...**

**.**

**Dan sekali lagi...**

**Terima kasih untuk para pembaca karena telah memberikan review~**

**Thanks juga buat silent readernya~**

**Yang penting yg jadi silent jangan lupa ya untuk "follow" atau "favorite" cerita ini**

**.**

**Kayaknya bakal panjang nih cerita -_-**

**Teehee... *ketawa ala ryanhiga***

**.**

**Chapter:**

**I'm back...**

**.**

**Chara in this chapter:**

**Shino**

**.**

**Slight character:**

**Naruto**

**Hinata**

**.**

**( =^)****(^o^) **

Aku menginjakkan kembali kakiku di Konoha. Tempat kelahiranku yang pernah aku tinggalkan empat tahun yang lalu karena suatu alasan klasik, maklum anak muda. Aku menghembuskan nafas. Kepulan asap yang terjadi karena hawa dingin dan panasnya nafasku nampak menghilang lalu kembali lagi mengikuti pergantian oksigen di tubuhku.

Kebisingan Konoha masih sama seperti empat tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja sekarang lebih bising karena beberapa kendaraan menggunakan knalpot yang agak bising, mengarah ke polusi suara stadium tiga. Aku menutup kuping ku pelan saat mereka berjalan di dekatku. **'Bising sekali.'** Kataku dalam hati. Lalu aku membenarkan kacamata hitamku untuk kembali ke posisinya. Terlihat beberapa orang sibuk mengomentari keadaanku.

"Sudah malam menggunakan kacamata hitam. Orang gila..." Kata beberapa gadis. Ah... Lupakan, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Perduli setan dengan pendapat mereka.

Tiba-tiba ingatanku kembali pada kenangan-kenangan yang lalu. Aku terdiam sebentar. Terlihat bunga _Tanpopo_ yang berdiri sendiri di pinggir jalan pada musim seperti ini.

"Tanpopo, ya?" Ujarku ringan. Lalu tersenyum dan mendekati bunga itu. "Hampir saja aku lupakan tentang dia..." Aku berujar pada bunga didepanku. "Sudah nyaris empat tahun semenjak kejadian itu..." Aku memandangi bunga didepanku. Ku arahkan tanganku untuk menarik bunga itu, sebelum sebuah tangan kecil menghalangi tanganku.

"Jangan di cabut... Kasian bunganya..."

Aku menolehkan. Mata berwarna **Indicolite** memandangku lurus dengan tatapan sedikit kesal. Aku terpaku. Matanya sungguh indah, benar-benar seperti batu permata.

"... Hei, kau mendengarku?" Tanyanya berdecak kesal. "Jangan mencabutnya. Dia juga ingin hidup..." Katanya lagi. Kepulan asap dari hidung dan bibir tipis ranumnya tampak saling mengejar satu sama lain. Aku masih terpaku memandang orang di depanku. Matanya berkilau walau tertutupi oleh kacamata. Pipinya sedikit merah, mungkin karena dingin. Bulu matanya sangat panjang, walau tidak begitu terlihat karena berwarna pirang. Hidungnya memerah, mungkin sudah beberapa kali ia gosok karena buntu. Terdengar setiap kali ia bernafas, ia menarik sedikit ingus yang mungkin tersangkut di rongga hidungnya.

"Aku sedang tidak berbicara pada orang tuli kan?" Ia menatapku heran. Lalu berdecak kesal. "**What a good day**..." Katanya lagi berdecak. Aku masih diam. Berusaha menikmati tiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku akan pulang..." Katanya lalu berjalan melewatiku. "Ingat. Jangan di petik..." Katanya lalu mengelap hidungnya dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

**'Benar kan... Ia tidak tahan udara seperti ini...'** Kataku dalam hati sambil tersenyum tipis dibalik jaket tebal ku. Aku memandang bunga disana. "Ah... Kau beruntung diselamatkan olehnya." Kata ku pada bunga yang mungkin tidak akan mengerti apa yang aku katakan. Aku tersenyum. Mungkin ini adalah kenyataan yang terindah dari tempat ini. Masih banyak orang yang perduli dengan yang lain disini. Lalu aku menghela nafas berat.

"Ah..." Kataku. Kepulan asap berlomba saling menghilang. Beberapa kenangan yang mulai hilang berdatangan kembali. Teringat manik lavender yang tersenyum manis membawa se-pot bunga Tanpopo sambil tersenyum di depan toko bunga miliknya setiap hari. "Mungkin... Kali ini aku bisa melupakannya. Mungkin..." Kataku lalu berjalan menelusuri trotoar menuju apartement milikku.

**( =^)****(^o^) **

"Ini hanya permainan, okay?" Salah seorang teman sekolah menengahku berkata. "Jangan anggap ini serius, okay?" Katanya lagi. Aku mengangguk. Mengerti maksudnya.

"Kau tau peraturannya bukan?" Salah seorang temanku berkata lagi. Ia mengemut lolipop ukuran mininya sebentar. "Tidak ada cinta di permainan ini." Tambahnya. Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah, taruhan kita dimulai..."

Aku berjalan pelan menuju toko bunga, sekedar memperhatikan siapa targetku. Jangan bingung mengapa kita melakukan taruhan. Aku dan kedua temanku adalah para playboy. Bukan maksud narsis, tapi kenyatannya memang seperti itu. Walau umur kami terbilang masih muda, tapi jangan salah. Pengalaman kami di dunia sex tidak semuda itu. Yah... Bukan aku sih, tapi kedua temanku. Aku selalu menolak untuk melakukan sex bebas. Setidaknya untuk mewanti-wanti, jika saja ada wanita iseng yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengaku aku menghamilinya. Itu sangat tidak lucu.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku mendekati toko bunga tersebut. Tidak banyak yang tau toko itu berada disana, tapi aku cukup yakin toko itu memiliki banyak pelanggan dari berbagai perusahaan. Terbukti dengan mobil-mobil mewah yang tiap hari berlalu lalang disana. Orang-orang berpakaian mewah sering keluar masuk membeli disana.

Kaki ku berhenti ketika aku berada di depan toko tersebut. Aku melirik kanan dan kiri. Berpot-pot bunga tampak tersusun rapi di etalase dan rak. Bunga yang disediakan disana sangat cantik dan menarik. Mulai dari yang biasa hingga yang merambat. Benar-benar cantik. Mataku menoleh ke salah satu pot. Tidak terlalu mahal untuk ukuran bunga hidup, mungkin ini salah satu kelebihannya.

Lalu mataku menangkap sesosok gadis dengan rambut ungu nampak membantu ibunya yang sedang sibuk melayani pembeli. Wajah anak itu sungguh cantik, walau dengan pupil mata yang terlihat tidak hidup. Entah mengapa itu seperti kelebihan tersendiri untuk mempercantik dirinya. Pipinya memerah setiap kali ia melayani pembeli, mungkin sedikit malu. Terkadang ia berlari menuju ibunya dan tampak agak gugup. Ibunya tersenyum menatap gadis itu lalu mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"Tidak apa, sayang. Namanya baru belajar..." Kata ibunya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Gadis itu mengangguk. Lalu kembali menuju pembeli yang tersenyum melihat tingkah sang gadis.

Cukup puas aku melihat anak itu, aku pun melangkahkan kaki kembali ke rumahku. Lumayan juga gadis itu. Tumben mereka pintar memilih. Biasanya yang dipilih oleh mereka hanya gadis-gadis di kalangan tertentu saja. Aku tersenyum.

"Nampaknya ini akan menarik..."

**( =^)****(^o^) **

"Kau mencuri start, Shino..."

Aku menoleh ke arah suara. Lalu berdecak kesal. Memasukkan tanganku ke saku jaketku.

"Aku tidak mencuri start. Sesuai peraturan, kok. Mencuri start tidak ada dalam peraturan." Kataku santai lalu memakan roti di tanganku. Temanku menatapku tajam. "Jangan bilang kau suka pada gadis itu..." Kataku lagi. Tebak apa? Wajahnya memerah dan sedikit gugup.

"T-tidak mungkin!" Katanya lalu mendadak melemparkan tasnya ke kursi. "Dia bahan taruhan..." Katanya lagi. Jeda beberapa saat sebelum ia mulai membuka lagi. "Kita naikkan taruhannya..." Katanya. Aku menatapnya heran.

"Siapa pun yang bisa tidur dengannya, dialah yang menang." Katanya dengan senyum sinis. Aku melotot di balik kacamataku. Ia tau bahwa itu adalah kelemahanku. Aku berdecak kesal sekali lagi. "Bagaimana?" Tanyanya. Aku berpikir sebentar.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba sekali..." Kataku sambil mengelus tenguk ku. "Siapa tau aku yang pertama untuknya." Kataku membalas senyuman sinisnya. Hei, aku Aburame Shino yang terkenal tidak akan berkata tidak untuk taruhan.

Ia tersenyum penuh arti. "Kita lihat saja..."

**( =^)****(^o^) **

Hari ini... Di sini... Sudah tiga bulan semenjak aku dan gadis itu berkenalan. Berawal dari ia yang tidak sengaja menyiramku dengan air ketika ia menyiram bunga. Okay, dia bukan tipeku. Sungguh. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik darinya, entah apa itu.

Namanya Hinata Hyuuga. Dia anak tunggal. Ayahnya seorang pengusaha yang cukup terkenal di masyarakat sekitar dan ibunya seorang pemilik toko bunga. Orangtuanya tidak mengizinkan ia untuk bekerja selain di toko bunga milik ibunya. Dilahirkan dengan membawa penyakit kelainan jantung dan pernafasan bukanlah hal yang baik untuk bekerja lembur di kantoran, apalagi harus jauh dari rumah. Dan itulah mengapa ia memilih untuk sekolah di rumah. Ada saat dimana tubuhnya begitu ringkih dan harus bergantungan pada obat-obatan. Disaat itu ingin sekali aku menelpon temanku dan mundur dari taruhan ini.

Tapi aku lebih memilih sisi egoisku...

Aku tersenyum meremehkan diriku sendiri. Aku begitu lemah. Ingin rasanya merobek jantungku dan memberikan padanya. Cih... Kesal.

"Nee, Shino-kun..." Sebuah tangan pucat dan mungil menarik sedikit ujung jaketku. "Hari ini ada bunga baru loh..." Katanya tersenyum lembut. Aku menatapnya lalu tersenyum.

"Bunga kesukaanku..." Katanya malu-malu. Ia menggenggam tangannya erat, terlihat gugup. Aku menggenggam tangannya. Ia terkejut dan wajahnya sangat merah.

"Boleh aku tau bunga apa itu?" Tanyaku. Aku tau ini basa basi. Tapi ayolah... Aku rasa aku menyukai ini.

"Tanpopo..."

**( =^)****(^o^) **

Aku melakukannya. Aku berhasil. Aku yang pertama baginya. Begitu pun aku. Aku senang. Tak henti-hentinya aku tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Sedikit kecewa karena temanku mengganggu acara kami dengan menelponku berulang-ulang.

Sekarang aku berjalan. Menapakkan kaki ku ke arah toko itu. Aku menatap dari luar. Temanku ada disana, sedang berbicara padanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

.

Tidak...

.

Ia tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada Hinata...

.

Hinata menggeleng dan tampak marah pada temanku. Temanku menarik tangannya dan tampak berusaha meyakinkannya. Hinata tampak menarik kedua tangannya, berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya dan terus menangis. Aku geram dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Ingin rasanya aku melepas daun pintu tersebut dan melemparnya pada temanku ketika kupingku menangkap suara.

"Hinata dengarkan aku..." Suara temanku. Aku yakin itu suaranya. Aku mendekatkan kupingku dan menempelkannya ke arah pintu. "Sabar sedikit lagi, ya... Setelah aku mendapatkannya aku janji aku akan melepaskanmu darinya..." Katanya. Mataku melotot tidak percaya. Terdengar isakan halus dari Hinata.

"Ken, ku mohon... Aku tidak mampu meneruskan ini..." Hinata berkata. Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Aku tidak mampu terus menerus membohonginya. Aku tidak sakit lagi, Ken. Ibu memarahiku ketika ia tau aku meminum obat-obatan itu lagi. Kumohon... Aku tidak ingin melakukannya lagi. Aku tidak bisa... Aku tidak mencintainya..."

Mataku terbelalak. Mataku terasa panas. Hatiku mencelos. Jiwaku seperti hilang tersedot entah kemana. Semuanya seperti hilang begitu saja. Tak ada kekuatan sedikit pun.

"Hinata dengarkan aku... Kalau aku bisa mendapatkan video-nya, aku bisa menjualnya dengan harga yang mahal. Kau tau kan ayahnya? Pasti banyak pesaingnya di luar sana yang bisa memberikan harga tertinggi untuk video ini... Tolonglah... Ini demi ayahku... Demi masa depan kita..." Katanya. Aku tertohok. Mentah-mentah aku ditipu oleh mereka. Aku tersenyum pasrah. Begitu rupanya...

.

Hari itu, aku...

Aburame Shino...

Dicampakan, lebih tepatnya ditipu...

Oleh cinta pertama... Dan teman sendiri...

(A/n: Ah... Nikmatnya NTR *dirajam*)

**( =^)****(^o^) **

Aku kembali menatap jalan setapak menuju toko itu. Kembali mengingat kenangan masa itu. Saat kami bertiga dan tidak ada satupun yang menjadi **backstabber**. Aku tersenyum simpul.

Aku mengarahkan kaki jenjangku, tanpa perduli dinginnya malam itu. Sebenarnya, aku melewati jalan ini bukan tanpa sebab. Ini adalah jalan paling cepat menuju tempat tinggal ku. Kacamataku sedikit berembun ketika nafasku bertabrakan dengan kacanya. Tapi tidak aku perdulikan. Toh jika di bersihkan ia akan berembun lagi.

Aku berhenti ketika aku melewati toko bunga itu. Sama seperti yang dulu. Masih tertata rapi walau tidak ada satu bunga pun diluar. Toko itu masih tetap buka di jam seperti itu, masih sama seperti yang lalu. Aku mencoba mendekatinya dan mengintip sedikit ke dalam. Disana berdiri seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan iris lavender yang terlihat menuliskan sesuatu. Lalu seorang anak kecil nampak berlari ke arahnya.

Ah... Ini bukan sesuatu yang bagus...

Hatiku mulai mencelos lagi. Sedikit tidak terima. Aku memandang sendu ketika ia menggendong anak yang menyerupai dirinya dengan manik hijau miliknya. Aku menghela nafas. Mengira-ngira siapa yang menjadi suaminya. Manik hijau pastilah milik Ken...

**( =^)****(^o^) **

Aku melanjutkan perjalananku menuju tempat tinggalku. Ingin rasanya memberhentikan taksi. Tapi, rasanya begitu malas ketika kau mengetahui bahwa jalanan sekarang sedang macet karena kecelakaan. Aku menghela nafas lagi.

Kakiku terhenti ketika aku melihat pemuda pirang itu keluar dari toko roti. Dia bekerja disana? Dia kan masih sekolah. Apa di sekolahnya tidak ada peraturan tentang kerja? Aku pun menggeleng, tidak mau ambil pusing. Lalu berjalan melangkah. Semakin mendekati pemuda itu. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan memberikan sebungkus roti kepada seorang pengemis. Ia tersenyum tulus.

**Tiba-tiba jantung ini bergerak lagi tidak karuan.**

Aku meletakkan tanganku di dadaku. Jantungku seperti ingin keluar dari sana. Sedikit nyeri karena sepertinya ia membengkak. Apa aku sakit jantung?

Pemuda itu menoleh padaku. Mata kami beradu. Sial, untung aku mengenakan kacamata. Jika tidak aku pasti terlihat sangat gugup saat ini. Ia mendatangiku, seiring dengan jantung ku yang semakin berontak. Mata birunya terus menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Aku tidak bisa bergerak.

Ia berjalan dan kemudian berhenti tepat di depanku. Aku menatapnya dalam. Ia menatapku dengan mata birunya. Kami saling memasuki, atau bisa dibilang hanya aku yang begitu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, tuan?" Katanya halus. Aku menatapnya. Keadaannya masih sama. Pipi memerah dengan hidung yang nampakanya buntu. Ia mengelus pelan hidungnya.

"Kau ingin minuman hangat?" Katanya lalu menyodorkan segelas kopi susu hangat kepadaku. "Minumlah. Kau terlihat tidak sehat, tuan..." Katanya lagi. "Ah... Aku baru ingat. Kau tuan Tanpopo tadi kan?" Katanya lagi. Jantungku berdegup. Aku menjulurkan tanganku. Mengambil gelas yang ia sodorkan. "Jaga baik-baik kesehatanmu. Cuaca seperti ini tidak baik jika berlama-lama diluar." Katanya lagi. Sesaat ia tampak berpikir. "Ah... Aku permisi pulang dulu..." Katanya kemudian beranjak. Tanpa aku sadari aku menarik tangannya. Wajahku memerah. Untungnya terlihat seperti memerah karena menahan dingin.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya. Mata bulatnya menatapku.

"Setidaknya berikan nomor ponselmu. Aku tidak ingin berhutang budi pada orang lain." Kataku tenang. Padahal aku berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak gugup. Ia menatapku, lalu tangannya menunjuk ke arah gang.

"Aku tidak punya ponsel. Aku hanya punya ini." Katanya sambil menunjuk tasnya. Buku. "Rumahku ada di ujung gang sana. Bilang saja Uzumaki. Para tetangga tau, kok." Katanya lalu berjalan meninggalkan ku.

Aku tak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa. Sedikit kecewa karena ia tidak mempunyai ponsel, di sisi lain aku ingin berteriak membahana ketika yang ku dapat adalah alamat rumah miliknya. Aku tersenyum simpul. Menatap punggungnya tanpa berkedip.

Lalu sesaat kemudian aku tersadar...

Sejak kapan aku menyukai seorang pria?

**( =^)****(^o^)**

**Bersambung...**

**( =^)****(^o^) **

Foot note:

Yow minna~

Pasti bertanya-tanya kan kenapa pendek?

Ya, karena ini chapter khusus untuk shino~ ada yg nge-request untuk slight ini.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, mungkin aku bakal gunain Shino dan beberapa chara lain, walau cuma slight doang... Hehehe...

Anyway...

Review yah...

Yang silent reader biar nggak terlihat kejam tolong di "follow" atau di "favorite" ya untuk cerita ini~

Arigatou~

**Nise-Kun**

**2014**


End file.
